Underworld moonlight eng ver
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Nagisa still doesn't know why she still survives in the world. "You are selfish, karma." / "Wherever it is, the moonlight will always be beautiful. you agree, don't you? " FEM!Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD.**

The sign of the return sign rang out fifteen minutes ago. Class 3-E has also begun to empty. Leaving a handful of people who have just finished working on their daily tasks: Class picket!

"Hhh ... finally!" Okajima shouted while stretching his body. Isogai smiled.

"Don't forget to do the assignments from Koro sensei, Okajima." Isogai reminded. Instantly Okajima's expression faded.

"I haven't even read my latest magazine!" He shouted frustrated. The others just stared at the man with a forced laugh. It's hard to be prejudiced against Okajima magazine.

"Okay, it looks like I have to go home soon." Nakamura looked at the watch that was wrapped around her left wrist. Then she turned towards the blue-haired girl beside her.

"Want to go home together, Nagisa? We can stop by the Isogai cafe if you want." Nakamura invited. Nagisa smiled a little then shook her head.

"Maybe next time, Nakamura-san." Reject it.

"Hee ... Hhh ... well." Nakamura grabbed her bag. "But you will go home right? I mean, we can go down this hill together." Nakamura still trying. Nagisa smiled.

"Of course."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Why do you think Karma is not waiting for you? I mean, he openly threatens other boys not to approach you." Nakamura asked. Nagisa's eyes widened.

"He did it?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, I did it." A voice made the two girls turn around.

"Yo, Nagisa ~."

"Karma-kun! I thought you were home."

"Hmm ... there's something I want to talk to you about, Nagisa." Karma said. Nagisa furrowed her eyebrows. Karma sounds serious.

"Alright ... alright ... looks like I'm going to go home first. See you tomorrow, Nagisa, Karma!" Said Nakamura.

"Um. See you tomorrow, Nakamura-san!" Nagisa waved her hand. After Nakamura's back moved away, she turned to Karma.

"What's the matter, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa ..." Karma grabbed his school bag and then took out a notebook. Nagisa widened her eyes.

"Karma-kun, where did you get the book?" Nagisa asked.

"You plan to gather children to help Koro sensei tomorrow, right?" Ask Karma. Nagisa sighed. She knew it wasn't a question. that's affirmation.

"Yes. After Kayano incident yesterday, I don't think we can kill Sensei like this." Nagisa answered.

"Nagisa ..." Karma's voice weighed heavily. Nagisa looked at Karma's amber bead which somehow seemed more wild.

"You know, why did the octopus come here?" Ask Karma. Nagisa nodded.

"I know, Karma-kun. I know. But after all the facts about Koro sensei were revealed, I don't think we can kill him!"

**BRAK**

Nagisa frowned as she felt her back hit the tree. what just happened? Has Karma just pushed her? In front of him, Karma still looked at Nagisa. He's look angry.

"Karma ... kun?" Nagisa calls Karma still not believing.

"Do you think you're great?" Karma asked softly.

"Eh?"

"You know, Nagisa? You're underestimating our friends." Nagisa narrowed her eyes.

"I never thought like that!"

"Heeh ~ you who don't realize that, Nagisa. Your attitude now is like a woman who laughs at other women because she can't be at her level."

"Karma-kun!"

"Why? You can't dodge?" Nagisa looked at Karma not believing it.

"Do you hate Koro sensei, Karma-kun? We even have so much fun with him. Don't you remember?" Nagisa tried to convince the red hair.

"I KNOW! I SAID THAT THE TEACHER WAS TRYING TO MAKE THIS CLASS FUN! You just don't think of everything. The feeling of those who are still trying harder in this murder."

"YOU ARE WRONG! My feelings aren't like that, Karma-kun!"

"He has tried to make the class full of bloodlust. And if that feeling doesn't exist, then this class won't be there either! Can't you see all the hard work?"

"I see it! I know that Koro Sensei has been trying hard ... But it's still difficult to kill him after everything is revealed. That's why I'm-" Nagisa clenched her fists. Then she lifted her face.

"I will save him." Firmly Nagisa.

"Nurufufufu ~ It's very rare for Sensei to see a young pair of lovers quarrel with this serious discussion." The two blue red student turned towards the sound.

"There's no need to explain. Karma-kun, sensei knows you won't agree with Nagisa-san, right? Because of that, sensei brought this." Koro sensei took out two paint tubes they used to use during PE lessons with Karasuma sensei.

"Sensei will gather all students tomorrow to choose what you will do to Sensei. After they have chosen, then we can have survival. How?" Tawar Koro sensei. Karma stared at the tube and took the red tube. Then he looked at Nagisa and gave a soft sigh before finally turning around and walking down the hill.

Nagisa took the blue colored tube then sighed. then she turned to her sense.

"Nagisa, this might be a battle between you and Karma-kun. But ... Sensei hopes there is nothing bad happen to your relationship. I think you two can discuss this matter better." Nagisa bit her lips then sighed again.

"You're right, sensei. I will try to talk about this with Karma-kun." Nagisa answered. Koro sensei smiled warmly before finally darting away.

Nagisa smiled then walked down the hill. She was a little sorry because she had followed her wishes too far. But Nagisa also did not understand why Karma could be so angry with her.

"Hhh ..." Nagisa sighed again. she had arrived at the main building path. She was just about to move on, as her eyes caught the figure she knew very well in front of her. Akabane Karma, and Okuda Manami, both looked close before finally their lips greeted each other

A**nsatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma kicked the pebble in front of him annoyed. He never saw Nagisa so selfish. Initially he would only remind Nagisa. Not with emotion, of course.

However, Karma loves Nagisa. But for some reason, seeing no doubt from Nagisa with her plan, Karma felt a little fed up. That strange feeling slipped back in his heart. the same feeling when he stayed away from Nagisa a year ago. He feels Nagisa is dangerous. on the other hand, Karma knew Nagisa didn't mean that. It is just..

"Karma-kun?" Karma turned and found his shy classmate, Okuda Manami.

"Okuda san. What are you doing here?" Ask Karma. Okuda smiled.

"I just returned lab equipment that only exists in the main building. What about you, Karma-kun?" Okuda asked. Karma is silent. Okuda smiled wryly.

"Waiting for Nagisa-chan?" She asked. Karma turned towards Okuda. Karma felt something strange about Okuda's tone of voice. Then his eyes widened when he found that the girl with the violet eyes was sobbed.

"Okuda-san ..."

"Ah .. I'm sorry ... I'm just ... I..." Okuda wiped her tears then with all her might she smiled at Karma. "I ... like Karma-kun. But it's impossible right? "Okuda forced a small laugh.

"Karma-kun likes Nagisa. and Nagisa ... very suitable for you, Karma-kun. I ... "Okuda stopped. She saw Karma's hand now on her shoulder. They paused for a moment. Then in one move, Okuda ventured to tiptoe. bring her face closer with Karma's face. Karma himself was surprised when Okuda's lips met his lips. His mind rebelled. No ... it shouldn't be like this ... He likes Nagisa. But his head returned to show the scene of his fight with Nagisa. then, Karma closed his eyes. Maybe Okuda is the right girl for him.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Hey, Ritsu." Call Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan? Why are you still not home yet?"

"Koro sensei, where is it?" Nagisa asked without answering Ritsu's question. Going home? There's impossible for her to Go home after the scene! Karma, her lover, is kissing another woman.

"Hmmm ... according to the signal from his cellphone, right now Sensei is at the south pole. It seems like sensei is a little busy there." Ritsu answered.

"Hmm ... alright." Murmured Nagisa. Nagisa put on a vest from a defense shirt that was presented by Karasuma for students in grade 3-E. then she opened the door and found a heavy raindrop. Nagisa doesn't care. She ran towards the forest. breaking through heavy rain. She jumped, hung, rolled, she really didn't care. All the things she had gone through with the teacher of the octopus flowed in her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..." Nagisa laughed loudly. She felt she was just a joke. Everything is ridiculous nowadays ... Nagisa doesn't remember ... but so far, it was her school life that made Nagisa survive. School life with the target is far from a problem. There was no diatribe in the class for her. There was no slap in the class for her. Nobody refused. At least compared to her house which was full of her mother's selfishness, her class was full of pleasant things. And also ... until this morning, Karma still greeted and smiled at her. Karma ... Karma ... that name is now ringing in Nagisa's brain.

"Karma .. Karma .. Karma .. KARMAAAA." Nagisa is now screaming in frustration.

Then in one leap, the tiny body appeared out of the thick trees. Nagisa closed her eyes and let her tears flow. Nagisa didn't care about Ritsu's shout on her cellphone. Nagisa didn't care when she felt herself jumping from a height. Nagisa doesn't care ... What Nagisa wants is just ... throwing her love for Karma.

.

.

.

.

even though she knew it was impossible

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa opened her eyes. The light made her frown. So ... where is she?

"Are you awake, Nagisa?" Nagisa turned and found Koro Sensei's face.

"Sensei ..."

"Well, drink it first." Koro sensei handed her a glass of water. Nagisa got up from her sleep and received the glass. Then she drank it.

"Thank you, sensei." Nagisa said softly. Koro sensei nodded and put down Nagisa's glass.

"So what's up, Nagisa?" Koro sensei bowed her head. Silence enveloped.

"Sensei ... I ... I want to be a murderer." Said Nagisa.

"Sensei knows. You said that at the time." Koro sensei answered. Nagisa shook her head.

"I really chose to be a murderer, sensei." Nagisa said softly. Koro sensei looked at his student in silence.

"Whatever your career choice is, of course Sensei will support you. It's just ... have you really established your heart, Nagisa?" Koro sensei asked. Nagisa nodded.

"Did something happen between you and Karma-kun?" Koro sensei asked again.

Nagisa silently didn't answer. Koro sensei placed one of his tentacles above Nagisa's head.

"Nagisa ... starting tomorrow, Sensei will train you. But of course, Sensei will approve your wishes with some conditions." Nagisa looked at her sensei.

"First, tell Sensei what happened so that you rashly jumped off the cliff. Second, if you still want to be a murderer, never make your friend and the other two sensei targets." Nagisa looked down at the floor then she nodded.

Then without being ordered, Nagisa began to tell what happened that day. Koro sensei listened seriously. Then his face turned lime. colors that have never appeared before.

"Nagisa ... I know this must be hard for you. But is that just a reason that can change your desire to become a teacher?" Koro asked sensei. Nagisa is silent.

_"Nagisa! I told you before! never talk to me with that face!"_

_"You're just lucky I gave birth to you ... your beautiful face made me sick! Go to your room and don't come out until I call you!"_

_"You never obeyed me right? You act like that because of your beautiful face, huh?"_

_"You're like a beautiful woman who tells other women that they won't be able to level with you!"_

See? Nagisa has only one reason. No one wants her. Even her own mother! Koro sensei can see her blue pupil seems to be arguing with something on her head. Her hands clenched and slightly trembled. Koro sensei rubbed Nagisa's head.

"If you don't want to say it, it's okay. Sensei can understand." Koro sensei said softly. Nagisa smiled a little. Koro sensei saw that smile. A cold smile. Something is missing there. Koro sensei can feel how hurt his blue student's heart is. He wasn't even sure he could fix it.

"Well, you better take your way home now, Nagisa. Tomorrow after school you can stay here."

"Koro sensei ... there's one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Match tomorrow ... I want to cancel it." Nagisa answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Um."

Koro sensei watched the blue student for a moment.

"Alright. Sensei will tell Karma-kun tomorrow. Let's just say nothing happened." Koro sensei answered. Nagisa nodded. Nothing happens. Everything is fine.

.

.

.

Nagisa just needs to act like that right?

**TBC**

**This is my first english fanfiction! Sorry for my English :( **

**I hope you can enjoy my story **

**mind to review? Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD.**

Chapter: 2

Nagisa entered her house. Dark. Nagisa stepped slowly. It seems like her mother isn't there. Maybe 'working'. But why does Nagisa care? Didn't her mother really want to see her face?

"You're late." A voice startled Nagisa. Nagisa turned and found her mother who was staring at her sharply. The cigarette is stuck on her lips.

"Forgive me."

"I do not care. I don't think you will return to this house. "Her mother answered. Nagisa is stunned. Does she have such an opportunity?

"Kaa-san ... are I ... can I not return to this house?" Asked Nagisa. Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Do you want to get away from me? after all the money I spilled for you? " Asked her mother. Nagisa bowed deeply. It's always the problem.

"Hh ... alright. I don't think that's a bad idea. Will not see you again, I think that's a nice thing. "That said made Nagisa look up. Stunned and surprised. Of course it's not nice to hear it from your own mother. But on the other hand it's a good opportunity.

"But there are a condition you'll take it. I will discuss that later, you better get out of my sight soon. Enter your room and don't come out if it's not because I called you. Do you understand? " Nagisa nodded.

"Um. I understand."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa threw herself on the bed. It feels tiring. She was just about to close her eyes when the door to her room was knocked hard. Nagisa immediately opened the door to her room.

"What's wrong Ka- umph!" Nagisa widened her eyes. In front of her is not Nagisa's mother. in front of her stood two men she didn't know. One of them - who was smothering Nagisa - was big.

"Hmm ~ Good stuff, Hiromi! Are you sure you will give it to us? if you take it to a place usually you will be able to get more! " Said the person. Nagisa followed the man's gaze and found her mother staring at the scene no matter.

"I need money as fast as I can get. That's why I don't care. " Her mother's answer made Nagisa widen her eyes.

"Hey ... hey ... can we taste it in this house?" Asked another one.

"Hmm? Ah, of course. She already belongs to you. Do what you want. "Hiromi answered as she walked away.

Nagisa shouted in stagnation. She did not expect her mother to sell her own daughter!Nagisa struggled when the two men dragged her into her room. Nagisa struggled more when she saw a man with a thin body tying her hands and somehow made Nagisa stick to the wall. Nagisa continued to shout. She cried so much. Nobody came. Karma's face crossed her head.

Karma ..

Karma ..

Karma ..

"Hey. what is this? "Asked one of them while pulling out an iron stick in the bag they were carrying.

"Ah, that's to mark her. The newest model with heating. " Said the big man.

"What if we try? Where should it be, hm? " The thin man began to open Nagisa's clothes. Nagisa starts to despair. The shirt was lying on the floor.

"Here seems good." The man stroked Nagisa's waist. Nagisa takes a deep breath. She knows what that thing is. The two men grinned broadly. Nagisa's body trembled.

"Please ... don't ... don't do it ... Karma-kun !"

"Nagisa-chan, there's a message for you!" Ritsu appeared from the computer screen at Nagisa's desk. Then her eyes widened in disbelief. She can't say anything until finally ...

**NYESS**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA ... -"

Unconsciously, Ritsu messed up her contact list. Unconsciously, Ritsu contacted random contacts in her memory with a fearful shout.

"NAGISA-CHAAAAN !"

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

In three different places, all heads turned to hear the cellphone screaming with fear. Especially by mentioning the name Nagisa.

Nakamura reached for her cellphone.

"Ritsu, You'll wake up my par ... Ritsu?" Nakamura saw Ritsu's face filled with horror.

"Na ... Nakamura ... san ... Nakamura san! Please ... help Nagisa! " Without being ordered, Ritsu displayed the incident in Nagisa's room. Nakamura's eyes widened. She saw it. Nagisa ... and two men ... who are laughing complacently ... with their hands that endlessly enjoy Nagisa's skin.

"Ritsu, ask Koro Sensei to go to Nagisa's house immediately!" Nakamura said while reaching for her jacket.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nakamura ran as fast as she could. Her hands were busy holding the phone in her ear

"Karma .. where are you ?" murmured Nakamura. Then she raised her eyebrows when she saw the figure she knew was running towards the same as her.

"Isogai kun!" Nakamura shouted. Isogai turned around.

"Nakamura-san! I got news from Ritsu about Nagisa. She-"

"I know. What about koro sensei? "

"Ritsu said that sensei will arrive in 10 minutes."

"It's been 15 minutes since Ritsu called. Sensei should be there already. "

"Um. just pray that everythings alright."

they continued to run up the stairs of Nagisa's apartment. then without stopping both of them opened the door to Nagisa's apartment.

"Huh? Who are you?" Nakamura looked at the woman with a cigarette in her mouth. Her hand is holding bunch of money. Instantly Nakamura and Isogai understood what had happened.

"You ... sell Nagisa ... don't you?" Nakamura said.

"Huh? Oh ... that's none of your business. "Hiromi answered. Nakamura widened her eyes. anger seems clear there.

"I will meet Nagisa!" Nakamura said. Hiromi then takes out the rifle from the pocket of her shirt.

"Hold on, young lady. Going one step further, I will not care about your fate, " Said Hiromi. Isogai frowned. So ... Nagisa gets the killing talent from a dangerous mother, huh? Then without hesitation Isogai aggressively ran towards Hiromi. Hiromi shot and was successfully avoided by Isogai. In one move, Isogai managed to hit Hiromi's hand so that the gun fell.

"You little Bastard! You'll die right here no.."

"Buagh."

"Ugh ..." Hiromi felt a heavy blow to her stomach. Isogai turned and found Kataoka and Okano beside him.

"We got Ritsu's message," Kataoka said.

"And I happen to be with Megu." Okano said. Isogai nodded and gave a signal to tie Hiromi. When finished, they hurried up the stairs.

"Nagisa!" They called. The four students gasped. Then they sighed with relief when theysaw Koro Sensei already there with his tentacles wrapped around the two men's jerk necks.

"Koro sensei ... Nagisa ... how about it?" Asked Nakamura. Koro sensei in front of her was still pitch black. The four students looked around before gasping. Nagisa ... still stuck to the wall. Isogai looked away. And the two men in their sensei tentacles, they knew they were died.

"Sensei sure you all have read the situation ..." Said Koro sensei.

"Sensei just killed these two people. Do any of you object to what Sensei is doing? " That question shocked Isogai and the others. After a while, Nakamura shook her head.

"I ... We don't mind." Koro sensei nodded with his pitch black fades.

"Can you release Nagisa-chan? The chain that ties Nagisa is made of anti-sensei." Said Koro sensei. The four of them seemed doubtful.

"What if you contact Karasuma sensei?" Suggested Kataoka.

"I'll do it!" Ritsu didn't wait for another agreement. However it was too shocking for the Al.

"Nagisa ..." Nakamura approached her friend who she knew was unconscious. Then she turned to Koro sensei who turned his back on Nagisa. They all know ... Koro sensei is feeling annoyed. Upset with himself.

"Sensei ... are they ... have they at least.. doing what they want to do to Nagisa?" Asked Isogai. All eyes looked at Koro sensei. Then a sense of relief arose when Koro sensei shook his head.

"In that case, you don't need to be angry with yourself, sensei. You ... managed to save Nagisa. I'm sure Nagisa will be very grateful to you. " Said Kataoka. Koro sensei sighed then turned his head.

"You really are good kids." Koro said sensei while rubbing the four heads in front of him. then his eyes turned towards Nagisa. In an instant, Nagisa's body was wrapped in a blanket.

"Sensei, I think... we must bring Nagisa away from this house. You ... may not know why Nagisa could be trapped in a situation like this ... but the two people ... they could enter this house because of Nagisa's mother. "Nakamura paused the story. Intending to see Koro Sensei's reaction. Koro sensei nodded.

"Sensei knows. Sensei can smell other people at home and it smells like a lot of things at home. And sensei can feel there's no other panic in this house other than Nagisa's. So ... Sensei intends to take care of Nagisa's mother after saving Nagisa. But ... seeing the four of you are already here, Sensei is sure that you have taken care of it right? " Asked Koro sensei. The four students nodded. then they were busy with each other's thoughts until finally there was a rush of steps rising up the stairs. Then their PE teacher appeared at the door.

"Karasuma sensei!" Greeted them enthusiastically. Karasuma stared at the people in front of him flatly. Then his eyes widened to see Nagisa still clinging to the wall of the room with a chain-tied hand.

"We know you want to ask a lot. But sensei ... can you free Nagisa first? " Asked Isogai. Karasuma looked at the student in front of him then nodded in understanding. It's rare for him to see Isogai feeling very disturbed.

Karasuma easily released Nagisa. Nakamura and the other girls immediately accepted Nagisa. Nakamura looked at Nagisa's face sadly.

"Alright, we have packed Nagisa's items. Now, where will she be taken? "Isogai asked.

"To my place!" Nakamura did not hesitate.

"OK. But sensei wants all of you to come along and accompany Nagisa until she regains consciousness. When she realized later, it was important for him to know anyone who knew his condition. "Koro Sensei asked. then he turned to his teacher's partner. "Including you, Karasuma Sensei."

"I don't mind. But let me take care of them first. After that I will catch up to Nakamura's place. " Said Karasuma. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then without waiting anymore, Koro sensei grabbed his students and immediately left the room.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nakamura's room looked quiet. It's been 4 hours since they left Nagisa's house. None of them intends to leave Nagisa. Isogai insisted on looking after Nagisa and told the girls to sleep. That's why he is now sitting beside Nakamura's bed. Observe the faces of Nagisa who are not yet aware. Every now and then his hand grabs his cellphone to see the message. There is no. He had tried to contact Karma but there was no reply from him. even so, he did not tell what happened. He was just afraid that Nagisa didn't want Karma to know. However, Isogai knows that Karma won't stay quiet if he knows. Moreover, that two man have been killed by their sensei. So Isogai doesn't want Karma to be determined to investigate it all.

"Ngh ..." Isogai straightened his back to hear Nagisa's moans. Then he could see the eyes slowly opening. revealed a azure bead that stared at the roof of the room with a blank stare.

"Nagisa! Thanks God, "said Isogai. Nagisa turned around. As if she had just realized that she wasn't alone. She saw Isogai's black hair. Owned by the boy. Wait. boy?... then Nagisa's eyes grew bigger. She closed her mouth. Her stomach felt nauseous. All the scenes repeat again. The grin of the two men, their sassy hands tracing Nagisa's stomach, and the smelly kiss of disgusting body. Then roll the iron. Yes! Nagisa's hand touched her waist. Then her eyes widened. There is! the wound! Nagisa trembles violently.

"Na ... Nagisa?" Isogai intended to calm Nagisa. Nagisa turns to horror. She saw Isogai with a look of fear.

"Go, go! Do not touch me! Go ! " Nagisa shouted. Suddenly the other three students who were sleeping in the same room woke up.

"Nggh ... Isogai kun ... what ... Nagisa!" Nakamura jumped to see her blue friend already awake. then she paused to see what had happened.

"Nagisa ..."

Nagisa sat there, bent her knees and pressed her body against the wall.

"DON'T ... TOUCH ... ME..." She said. Then she turned right and left with gasps.

"Karma ... Karma kun ... where? Help me ... Karma-kun ... "

"Sensei is back! How come ... have you awake, Nagisa chan?" Koro sensei who just arrived tried to invite Nagisa to speak. Nagisa paused to see a strange creature in front of her. As if she forgot who the creature was. Then she gasped and hurriedly left the bed. She fearfully embraced Koro sensei.

"Sensei ... sensei ... thank God ... sensei ... help me ... sensei ..." Nagisa whispered. His voice trembled. Koro sensei stroked Nagisa's head gently.

"Calm down, Nagisa chan ... everything is fine ... Everything will be fine .. Sensei has already-"

"But they are still here ... sensei ... please ..." Nagisa cut the conversation. Koro sensei smiled softly.

"No, Nagisa chan ... look at it." Koro sensei turns Nagisa's body "They are just your friends. Look ... in this room there are only sensei, Nakamura san, Kataoka san, Okano san, and Isogai kun. " Explained Koro sensei.

Nagisa still looks at her friends unconsciously. Her gaze was full of fear.

"Nagisa ... this is us ..." said Kataoka. Nagisa wrinkled her eyes. Slowly her brain starts working properly. She could see what her sense was right. Then her shoulders were relaxed. The tension is gone. and the tears now flowed profusely. Everything fell silent. There were only Nagisa's sobs and gazes concerned with the accompanying anger.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Feeling better?" Asked Koro Sensei slowly. Nagisa nodded. Then she raised her head and looked at her friends.

"Thank you for saving me." She said sincerely. All in the room smiled.

"No need to thanks, Nagisa. We are glad you are fine." Isogai answered. Nagisa smiled again. She honestly doesn't know. Is she really okay? She doesn't really remember what happened after the hot iron touched her waist. Without realizing it tears flowed down hercheeks.

"Nagisa ..." her friends feel concerned. Nagisa immediately wiped away her tears and tried to smile. But all her efforts are in vain.

"Forgive me. I just ... I don't know. I mean ... am I really okay? I.."

"Of course you're fine Nagisa." Koro sensei cut. Nagisa looked down at the gloomy teacher.

"If what you mean is the brash men managed to touch you more than you remember, then the answer is no. Because of that ... sensei guarantees you're fine, Nagisa. "Koro sensei was gently stroking Nagisa's head. Nagisa feels calm.

"Um. Thank you, sensei. "Said Nagisa again. Koro sensei smiled softly. All in the room smiled softly.

"Um ... Nagisa, I just want to know ... do you want us to call Karma-kun for you? We tried to contact him. And.."

"Are you saying everything to Karma-kun?" Cut Nagisa.

"Not yet. We can't contact him. "Isogai answered.

Nagisa stared at the blanket at her feet. Karma, huh? She have no idea. Nagisa is not sure he will care about this incident. After all, he must be busy with Okuda right? Nagisa sighed then shook her head.

"No need. and ... I don't want anyone to know about this incident other than you all. Including Karma-kun. "Nagisa answered firmly.

"But Nagisa, Karma ..."

"Nagisa has said that. Let's follow his will. Do you mind? "Koro sensei asked. They looked at each other for a moment before finally shaking their heads.

"If you say that, Nagisa," answered her friends. Nagisa nodded.

"Well, you should all sleep now! Tomorrow you still have to go to school, " Said Koro sensei. Then he turned to Nagisa. "You can take a break for tomorrow, Nagisa." Nagisa sigh before finally shaking her head.

"I will go to school tomorrow." Nagisa answered. Koro sensei nodded. Then he left Nakamura's room after previously embracing Isogai, Kataoka and Okano to take them home.

**TBC.**

**Don't ask me please.. I don't know what I think xD**

**but.. no you can ask me. I really need your respon. **

**Sorry for my english. I know it seem weird but, I'll continue writing this weird story xD **

**Thank you for reading this story. and I really happy for the review, follow and favorit. Thank you and sorry again. Hope you can enjoy this.**

**yours,**

**Amaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD**

Akabane Karma walking lazzily towards the class 3 E building. That day he left for his school alone. yes ... alone.

Thinking about it made Karma a little sad. But it's not Karma if it has to go on like that. After all, today he had to teach the blue-haired girl a lesson. To his lover.

"Ah, Karma-kun good morning." That voice made Karma turn around. He found the girl with the glasses in front of him.

"Good morning, Okuda-san." Karma answered. Then the two go hand in hand. Occasionally, Okuda will glance at Karma. Really he feels confused about their relationship now. Okuda kissed Karma yesterday. Karma did not reject it and it surprised Okuda. Especially after the kiss, they walked home together while talking. Not to mention the night, they spent hours together at Karma's house. Do homework, cook together and eat together. Even before Okuda came home, he kissed Karma's cheek and Karma was silent. He knew it was wrong. Karma and Nagisa are still lovers, of course. But Karma didn't reject it and Okuda liked it.

Without realize it, they were now standing in front of the door of class 3 E. They could hear the sound from inside. Without hesitation Karma opened the door and entered the classroom. His eyes swept around and found Nagisa still not there. Nagisa ... huh? How is he doing with Nagisa? He already kissed Okuda. So? Karma sighed and decided not to think about it. After all, after a fight like that, Nagisa won't care anymore right?

"Ah, Karma-kun! and ... Okuda-san. Good morning. "Greet the teacher of their. Okuda and Karma looked at Koro sensei in surprise. They can catch the strange tone of the greeting from the teacher.

"Good morning, sensei." Both of them answered.

"Have you read my message last night, Karma-kun?" Koro sensei asked. Karma raised his eyebrows. Message? He hasn't even touched his cellphone since yesterday afternoon.

"Ah, maybe Sensei sent a message too late for you." Said Koro sensei. Karma walked towards the bench and sat there. Then he took out his cellphone and turned it on. then he frowned in surprise. Why is the cellphone full of notifications? 1 message from Koro sensei, 20 missed calls from Nakamura. 20 ? 15 missed calls from Isogai. Isogai? Karma looked at his cellphone in surprise. Actually, why are the two creatures excited about calling? Karma decided to ignore the dozens of misscalls and opened a message from Koro sensei. Then his eyes widened. Nagisa canceled their match today? What does it mean? Karma want to move from his chair for asking Koro Sensei when the entrance bell rings. Koro sensei gave a signal to the students to sit in their respective places. Karma pays attention to the whole class. Besides Nagisa, there are Nakamura, Isogai, Kataoka and Okano Hinata who were not present. Maehara also looked confused seeing the bench around him empty. Kayano also occasionally glanced at the window anxiously.

"All right, today some of your friends can't be on time. So, it seems like Sensei will pick them up and ... find out. "Koro Sensei said a little uncertainly.

"Then, please do the tests that Sensei has made. While sensei will ... meet your friends. "Koro sensei said and immediately shot away.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

"Nagisa ... are you sure you want to go?" Asked Nakamura while closing her bag. Nagisa nodded. Her head is still dizzy. her whole body still felt tired and ... crushed. Slowly, her hand ran along her waist. Her gaze is empty. Nakamura looked at her blue friend sadly. Nagisa is a good girl. She felt this was very unfair. Nagisa is not supposed to experience that horrible incident! Nakamura sighed. Then she pat Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa flinched and step back. Her blue eyes stared at Nakamura filled with panic. Nakamura bit her lip.

"Nagisa, it's me ... Nakamura." Said Nakamura softly. Nagisa slowly set her breath then looked at Nakamura. her tears are ready to fall again. Nakamura clenched her fist. The anger was still left in her heart.

"Nagisa, you better just rest here. With your current condition, I'm sure you- "

"I will do it. I ... have to go. " Nagisa interrupts. Nakamura sighed. Right after that, a gust of wind hit their bodies and they could see yellow clatter figures among them.

"Okay, are you ready?" Koro sensei asked. Nakamura looked at her sense of sweatdrop. The reason is, Koro sensei carried a super big bag on his tentacles. And they can see the tired faces of their three friends who today get special treatment in the form of a speed shuttle 20 mach.

"Um. We are ready. "Answered Nagisa. Then after reaching the two remaining students, Koro sensei darted towards the 3E class building.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

"I am back! Well, now you have to take part in the test. "Koro sensei put the five students late to their desks. Maehara glanced right and left.

"Pst .. Isogai! Why can you come too late together? Are you all right? "Asked Maehara. Isogai gave a small smile and signaled 'later' to Maehara. in the backseat, Karma, who had finished working on the test, looked at Nagisa's back with an unusual blue strand unravel. He could see how Nagisa looked at the paper in front of him with a blank ... expression. and also the ballpoint pen in her hand doesn't even move. Hey ... what's that hard? Minutes passed and Koro Sensei gave a command to the two class rap to collect the test sheet. Once collected, the class begins to speak out.

"Nagisa! It's weird to see you late!" Sugino suddenly embraced Nagisa. Nagisa reflexes brushed aside Sugino's hand and stood up from the bench. Frantically, she turned right and left. Her breath weighed.

"Hey, why are you, Nagi—" Sugino extended his hand. Sprightly, Nakamura held him back. Sugino looked at Nakamura confused. Kataoka and Isogai who had just returned from the teacher's room rushed towards Nagisa.

"Nagisa ..." Call Kataoka. Nagisa turned around. Her gaze still panicked. Isogai looked at Nagisa sadly. Then her hand stretched out. Slowly, Isogai touched Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa flinched. Isogai whispered quickly.

"It's me, Nagisa. Isogai. "He whispered. Kataoka tries to hold Nagisa's hand. Nagisa blinked her eyes. Then a sense of relief began to spread on her body to see Kataoka and Isogai in front of her. Tears flowed agains . Then without warning, Nagisa embraced Isogai. Isogai was quite surprised by Nagisa's attitude. however, the ikemen hugged her back. His hands patted Nagisa's back softly. The terrible sight last night turned in his head.

"Sshh ... it's okay Nagisa ... everything will be fine." Whispered Isogai. The whole class froze to see the scene. on the bench, Akabane Karma gritted his teeth. he felt his head just hit hard.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**.

"Wha... WHAT THE F*CK ?" shouted residents of classes 3- E. Kataoka, Isogai, Okano and Nakamura sighed tiredly. How could they hide the incident from their friends if Nagisa couldn't act ordinary?

"Everyone ... calm down," said Kataoka.

"CALM DOWN?" Maehara shouted in frustration. "How can I calm down with all of this? Nagisa should have embraced Karma instead of Isogai! "He said haphazardly. Okano automatically kicks Maehara. No doubt the others nodded in agreement. it should be! Isogai laughed awkwardly.

"That ... Nagisa is just not feeling well. I mean, when we have a fever, we usually experience it, right? A nightmare? " Sugino clapped his hand.

"Ah! that makes sense. I'm sorry Nagisa. I don't know you're sick. "Sugino answered. Isogai glanced at the blue girl he was approaching.

"Better?" Whispered Isogai. Nagisa broke away then nodded.

"Um. I'm sorry, Isogai. "Nagisa said softly. Isogai and Kataoka smiled. Suddenly Nagisa felt her balance disappear. then she widened her eyes when she realized her hand was being forcibly pulled by someone. Her legs tried to fight backwards. But she can't fight the power of the red head, Akabane Karma. Karma quickly pulled Nagisa out of class. Ignoring angry yells from Nakamura Rio.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma slammed Nagisa's body when they arrived in the forest. Then he turned and found Nagisa who was staring at him. That gaze was filled with fear.

"Hey, Nagisa ~ sensei told me that you canceled the fight with me. Are you really canceling it? "Asked Karma. Nagisa didn't answer it right away. Karma realized that Nagisa was not in front of him. Not with her soul. Karma furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nagisa!"Karma snapped. Nagisa is shocked. Slowly the dark blue beads start to glow. Karma can see there relief.

"Ah, Karma ... kun." Nagisa said softly. Then Nagisa gave a small smile.

"Umm... forgive me. What ... what did you say earlier? "Asked Nagisa. Karma raised his eyebrows.

"Do you want to play with me or what? You canceled the fight. Why are you doing it? "Asked Karma. Nagisa clenched her fists.

"I ... I'm sorry, Karma-kun. I know I am selfishly imposing my wishes. I ... know I'm wrong because of that ... "

"Karma-kun ..." The soft voice made two blue red manes turn. They found Okuda Manami staring at both of them worriedly. Karma raised his eyebrows. Nagisa? He tried to pay attention to the lavender sweet girl in front of her. Nagisa knows ... Okuda is worried. Haa ... of course ... seeing her lover go with an 'ex-lover' will be very worrying.

"I ... I should better go back to class then. You guys ... have fun. "Nagisa smiled a little and turned around. Karma quickly held Nagisa's hand.

"What do you mean?" Asked Karma. Nagisa turned and smiled a little.

"You ... have let me go ... aren't you? You ... and Okuda san ... now together ... right? "Asked Nagisa. Karma widened his eyes.

"I ... I accidentally saw you two yesterday afternoon. Forgive me because I was indelicate like that. " Karma fell silent. Nagisa saw Karma's hand holding her hand. then she grabbed Karma's hand and released it from her palm.

"I hope ... Everything will be fine for you." Nagisa's voice was hoarse. Then Nagisa left without word. Karma looked at Nagisa's back. Is that easy Nagisa let him go?

"Karma-kun." Okuda's call made Karma awake from his reverie.

"We're going back to class, Okuda," Karma said.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nakamura Rio leaned her back in the 3E class building. She saw everything. and she began to be able to read the situation. The reason Nagisa doesn't want Karma to know about that terrible incident. Nakamura hit the wall behind him. Shit! Why didn't Nagisa tell her? Akabane Karma really must die! How could he take off Nagisa that easily? Nakamura turned around and walked towards the class. If Nagisa didn't forbid it, maybe now she had run towards Karma and beat him up!

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Nagisa stared at the blackboard in front of her blank. She doesn't know what she did in that class. at least, right now. Her head was still filled with that terrible memory. Nagisa knows she must be strong. But what can she do? What she just experienced is just very terrible for her. Too terrible and painful for her. and that all happened just one day ago. Her body still feels so painful. Not to mention ... a wound on her waist. That terrible wound. Nagisa bit her lip while remembering the disgusting wound.

"Nagisa!" The scream shocked her. One more thing that can't be overcome. every touch on her body, or every call for her, now feels scary. For some reason each touch made Nagisa able to see the face's again. Nagisa doesn't know what's wrong with her brain. But like now, Nagisa had to try hard not to panic when the faces of the brash men appeared in front of her.

"Nagisa ... it's only Bitch sensei." Nakamura whispered. And Nagisa sighed with relief. That's it, until someone awakens himself or even introduces himself first to Nagisa - even though Nagisa clearly knows him - then Nagisa feels safe and relieved. In front of the class, Bitch sensei looked at the old Nagisa. She know what exactly that look is. She who lives in the midst of a terrible conflict knows surely a gloomy emission from Nagisa's bead.

"Nagisa, I want after school you meet me in the teacher's room. Do you understand? " Said Bitch sensei.

"Huh? This is the first time you seem to care, Sensei. Usually you don't bother with some people who ignore you. " Okajima chirped. Bitch sensei snorted in annoyance.

"That is because it is very unimportant to call you to the room after you go home just because you are daydreaming." The whole class stares at his sense of confusion. So what does she think Nagisa did?

"I will be waiting for you, Nagisa." Bitch Sensei said to coincide with the changing bell of the lesson. She walked out of the class followed by the students.

"Hhh P.E huh? what are we going to do? "

"I have no idea.."

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Well ... before the practice starts, I remind you that the time left for your deadline is 1 week." Karasuma stared in his students. The 3E class students bowed. They ... already know. They know. It's just.. after hearing the true story of Koro sensei, they felt ... doubtful. Do they really have to kill him?

"Sensei ... do we really have to kill him?" Isogai asked softly. That question made Nagisa raise her head. See? not only did she ask such questions! Karasuma looked at Isogai's eyes and sighed.

"I know you feel doubtful and heavy after everything that happened. But I confirm that you got this mission and have agreed to do it. "Karasuma answered firmly. Makes some students bow their heads.

"Wh ... what ... is there no way to stop the effects of the tentacles and everything that is dangerous from Koro sensei?" Okuda's voice rang out. Karma turned quickly. Okuda was thinking about saving Koro sensei? Karasuma looked at Okuda.

"Indeed, after the octopus appeared, most countries in the world decided to just get rid of it. But ... "Karasuma paused his words. Looks doubtful about what he will say.

"But?" Asked the students impatiently.

"There are several countries that have conducted research on the octopus and besides deciding to kill it, they are also looking for possibilities to save it." Karasuma said.

"Then, there's an opportunity for Koro-sensei to be able to survive ... right?" Kurahashi asked hopefully. Some students seemed relieved by that fact.

"But ... do you really not want to kill him?" A voice broke the euphoria of pleasure in that place. Nagisa turned and widened her eyes when she knew that Nakamura was the one who spoke. Karma raised his eyebrows. See? Even Nakamura, Nagisa's best friend had the same thoughts. Nakamura sighed.

"Koro sensei ... wants us to kill him. Do you remember? "Nakamura continued her speech. Nagisa looked down. Nakamura is right. Of course! Koro sensei came to the class with the aim that the students could kill him. Nagisa clenched her fists.

"Yes. I don't think we can stop to kill him. Even though we are all happy there will be a way to save it. Why dont we try both? Save him and kill him. "This time the voice of the sniper is reliable, Hayami Rinka.

"Huh? How can we kill and save him at the same time? " Asked Terasaka.

"I ... I will research how to save him with Ritsu. If the cause of the explosion is the presence of dangerous compounds from the body, that means, we have to treat it with antidote right? I ... will try to make it. "Okuda's voice was heard again. Karasuma stared at the students for a moment.

"OK. We must keep trying to kill him. About the antidote, it's up to you. I will not block it. But, murder will continue. Does anyone object? " Asked Karasuma.

"Kill and try to save him ... I don't think that's a bad idea. How about it, everyone? "Isogai look to the entire class. He could see the faces of his friends smiling.

"OK. It was decided we would try it! "Isogai continued excitedly. Nagisa only saw her friends happy faces. She feels ridiculous now. Why didn't she think of such a thing from the start? Her head was only filled with the desire to see Koro sensei survived. What about Karma? he still arranged lazily in front of him. From his heart he honestly didn't mind as long as it meant they would still kill his sensei. What made him feel uncomfortable was the fact that yesterday he was very stupid not to talk about everything slowly and without emotion. If remembered, why could he be so emotional at that time? Karma sighed and decided to focus on the instructions of Karasuma.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Sit down." Bitch Sensei invited Nagisa to sit in front of her. Nagisa nodded and accepted Bitch Sensei's invitation.

"So, is something bothering you?" Bitch Sensei asked. Nagisa widened her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Nagisa. I've been watching you all day. " Bitch Sensei said again. Nagisa squeezed the hem of her skirt.

"Irina! You forced her too much." Karasuma's deep voice rebuked. Bitch sensei raised her eyebrows.

"What is this? Why can't I know what happened to her while you and the octopus know? I'm also the teacher, Karasuma! " Bitch Sensei said.

"What are you saying? I do not-"

"It's okay, Karasuma sensei ... Bitch sensei is right ... I ... It's okay if only Bitch sensei." Nagisa answered softly. Then she took a breath and began telling stories. Her voice trembled and occasionally appeared once her voice was disturbed by the roaring breath. Bitch Sensei listens to everything in earnest.

"Then ... can I see that sign, Nagisa?" Bitch Sensei asked. Nagisa bit her lips. That sign ... Even Nagisa doesn't want to see it.

"Irina sensei! that's too much. You shouldn't - "

"Shut up, octopus! I did it to help her! Do you think I will just keep quiet seeing my student treated like that? You two are men who won't understand how it feels to be treated as harshly as it is! "Bitch sensei almost shouted. the other two sensei fell silent. Nagisa just froze at the scene in front of her. Help her? Then with trembling hands, Nagisa uncovered her shirt. Karasuma looked away. Bitch sensei can see it. A sign that burned Nagisa's waist. Her hands were clenched. Her eyes widened. She could feel her body trembling with anger.

"Alright, Nagisa ... enough. Now you better take a break. go home. Or do you want me to take you home? " This time Koro Sensei's voice was heard. Nagisa smoothed her clothes and looked at her sensei. Usually Nagisa will reject the offer. But ... Nagisa did not want to go down the hill alone and she had already told Nakamura to go home first. Nagisa looked down and answered softly.

"Um. Please take me home, sensei." Koro sensei nodded and in an instant he disappeared along with Nagisa

**TBC**

**Ah, sorry I take too long for update :D**

**Seriously I'm realy suck with this chapter. It's realy difficult.**

**but Thank you for coming and read this story. I love you all!**

**mind to review? I'll be happy ^^**

**yours,**

**Amaya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD.**

The days passed quickly. Nagisa is starting to improve. Although she still often felt fear when someone touched her, at least she no longer hallucinated. Actually the school has entered time where there are no more lessons. and certainly graduation is in sight. Similarly, the deadline for Koro Sensei's murder. Nagisa and Karma still don't greet each other. To be honest the students wondered about that. Usually, Karma won't miss a single day without teasing Nagisa.

But these past few days, they seem to ignore each other. Even Akabane Karma spends more time with Okuda. And Nagisa? She often spends her time with Koro sensei.

That afternoon, the students seemed weak and exhausted.

"Aa...sensei is very happy to be able to go places with all of you. Sensei is very happy" Exclaimed koro sensei. The students looked at the teacher's teacher irritated.

_"Going from one country to another is only for one photo, where is this 'Happiness'?"_

"Well, it looks like it's already too late. You better go home before it's dark. " Said Koro sensei again. This time the whole class nodded in agreement. After saying goodbye to the teacher, one by one they went home. Karma grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Karma-kun, come home together?" Okuda offered. Karma glanced at Nagisa who was still sitting in her chair. For some reason, in the past few days, Nagisa will be the last person to come out of class E. Even Nakamura will go home first.

"Karma-kun?" Call Okuda.

"Hmm? ah ... alright. Come on." Says Karma. Okuda nodded and began to walk away from the classroom. Karma walks behind her. Although the tail of his eyes did not move from the soft blue hair.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma walk next to the violet eyed girl. Occasionally responding to her chatter about her favorite object: science. However, Karma is the smartest student in class 3 E. Even in kunugigaoka. So discussing such lessons is clearly not a difficult thing.

"Ne, Okuda san ... are you sure you can save him?" Asked Karma. Okuda turned and then looked down. She smiled.

"I know the time is getting closer. But I'm trying my best. I mean, Ritsu said, the possibility of exploding Koro sensei is 0.1%. Very little right? Even so, I know it will be very risky if we just relax and be relieved by that percentage. So ... I won't be lazy!" Replied Okuda. Karma glanced at the girl beside him.

"Why do you want to save Koro sensei?" Asked Karma again. Okuda frowned at the question.

"Why ... hmm ... I don't know, Karma-kun. Does saving our loved ones need a reason? I mean, imagine sensei staying alive and seeing us grow into the person that sensei hopes for, isn't that fun? And again ... we all would agree that Koro Sensei is the greatest teacher we ever have. Do you agree, right, Karma-kun? "Okuda asked again. Karma fell silent. Of course he agreed. It's just ... something is bothering him. The fact that Okuda explained ... has Nagisa been thinking like that all this time? Is it true that they fought over such a trivial thing? Did he make things worse? Is Nagisa's cold and strange attitude lately all because of him? Karma gritted himself. Then his eyes turned to the necklace on his neck. The necklace won't be seen if it's not really careful to see it. the necklace dangles long - Karma accidentally puts the necklace into his shirt - with a plain pendant ring.

_"We can't use this on our fingers yet. But do you know that what I gave you is my mother's family ring, Nagisa? "_

_"Huh? Well, then shouldn't I not be able to wear it?" Asked Nagisa in a panic. Karma laughed at Nagisa's behavior. Then he cupped Nagisa's face._

_"The ring will be lowered once their child is 15 years old. and if the child is a boy, then he is free to give the ring to anyone. As long as ... "Karma deliberately hung his words. Nagisa tilts her head._

_"As long as it is?" She asked curiously. Karma approached Nagisa's ear and whispered._

_"As long as those who get it want to be my bride ~." Karma answered. Nagisa blushed at that. Karma laughed with satisfaction._

_"Don't kidding me Karma-kun!" Protested Nagisa. Karma smiled._

_"Who said I was kidding? I'm serious, Nagisa-chan ~ "_

_"Is this some kind of marriage proposal?" Asked Nagisa. Karma laughed again. Ah ... talking with Nagisa can be a very fun activity._

_"Of course! Because of that, don't go away from me. " Karma said. This time Nagisa laughed._

_"Take it easy ... I won't do it." Karma smiled. He knew Nagisa was the right girl for him._

Karma frozen. he had just thought of a fragment of his past story. Yes .. he asked Nagisa not to leave him. He knew Nagisa followed him. It's just ... He is the one who betrayed her. Akabane Karma has broken his own promise.

"Karma-kun ... are you okay?" Asked Okuda. Karma looked at the girl in front of him. Then he looked down.

"I'm sorry, Okuda-san ..." he said softly. Then he hug the braided girl in front of him.

"Eh?" Okuda blinked in confusion. Karma was holding her tightly.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

"Thank you. Come back!" Nakamura stepped out of the minimarket with white plastic in her hand. Tonight she plans to ask Nagisa to watch a new film at her house. Nakamura knows Nagisa has started to improve. However, this was only 3 days after that incident. and Nakamura know, Nagisa always woke up every night and cried. Maybe a nightmare. But what can Nakamura do? However it's too cruel. Nor does Nakamura guarantee that if she becomes Nagisa, she will be fine.

"Hhhh ..." Nakamura sighed. just thinking about it made Nakamura sad. Nakamura glanced at the clock on her wrist. Nagisa must have been on her way home now. These days Nagisa always spends time returning to practice with Koro Sensei. Nakamura herself did not know what the practice was for. Honestly, Nakamura also didn't know what kind of training Nagisa lived in. Nakamura was still busy with her mind when the tail of her blue eyes caught two figures she knew, were embracing. Instantly Nakamura's head heated up. Nagisa's tears returned to her head. Nakamura didn't know what she was doing anymore. and when she realized, she had seen Akabane Karma standing in front of her with a sharp look at her.

"What are you doing, Nakamura-san?" His voice was calm but dangerous.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

Akabane Karma just released his hug to Okuda Manami when the sudden attack arrived.

BUAGH

Karma keeps his body from losing balance. His legs back a few steps. Not far. After all the punch he received wasn't too hard according to him. Karma could hear the scream of Okuda. His eyes frowned and he stared intently at the blonde girl in front of him who was also staring at himself full of ... angry?

"What are you doing, Nakamura-san?" Karma could see Nakamura taking a deep breath.

"What did I do? Did you not see it? I just just hit a traitor, " Nakamura said. Karma looked at Nakamura not like it.

"I don't understand what—"

"Oh of course you won't understand, Akabane ... because you're just a brag. You ask Nagisa not to leave you and what are you engrossed in hugging another girl, hm?" Asked Nakamura sarcastically.

"Ah ... so it's about the blue girl hm?" Karma sighed.

"Listen to me, Nakamura-san ... I don't know when you have such short thoughts."

"Huh? Sorry? Did I just be lectured by a man who was so easy to let go of the woman just because of another girl? Wait ... did I say man? Ah, maybe I saw it wrong." Nakamura again quipped Karma. Karma's eyebrow frowned.

"Woah .. take care of your mouth, Nakamura ... you obviously don't want me to give you a lesson with your bad choice, right? After all you have to make corrections with your analysis. The one who let me go first is your blue friend ... Has she turned the facts over to you?" Karma said no less sharply. Nakamura looked at Karma in disbelief. She stepped quickly towards Karma and pulled the collar of Karma's shirt.

"Don't ... say ... bad things ... about Nagisa." But there is a threatening tone there.

"Hee ~ why? is my guess right? "Asked Karma. Nakamura gritted her teeth. She was just about to hit Karma again when her cellphone rang. To be honest, Nakamura wants to ignore hercellphone if she doesn't know who called her. Nakamura was deliberately setting a different ringtone if the call was from Nagisa. She just didn't want to be late again if something bad happened to her friend. Nakamura clicked annoyed then picked up the phone.

"Hello? What's wrong, Nagisa?"

_"Nakamura! Where are you? " _Nagisa asked across there. Nakamura glanced at Karma who was still staring sharply at Nakamura. Next to him, Okuda looked at Karma worriedly.

_"Nakamura! are you okay? "_ Nakamura gasped.

"Ah, I just left the convenience store. What's up, Nagi—

_" Don't go home! We all discussed in group chat. We will be heading to the 3-E class hill now! "_

"Huh? Wh- "

_"You should be able to see it, hill 3-E class?" _Nakamura raised her head. Her eyes widened. Karma stared at Nakamura, surprised that he turned around trying to see what was making Nakamura freeze. Then his eyes widened.

_"Okay, it looks like you've seen it right? you better catch up with us soon. "_

"OK. Where are you, Nagisa? You're fine, right? "Asked Nakamura.

_"Um. I'm heading there with Okano-chan. We meet there. " _That way, Nagisa hung up. Nakamura immediately ran past Karma and Okuda who soon ran towards the 3-E class hill.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Karma set his breath and widened his eyes when he saw dozens of flash lights from the cameras of the reporters who had gathered at the place. he could see a yellow line right on the road to their class. And also his friends have gathered there. Some like Yada and Kurahashi appear to be surrounded by violent journalists.

"Stop it! We from the government do not allow any reporters to interview students! You all follow me! " Karasuma tried to drive the reporters away. The students nodded and began to walk quickly to leave the crowd. Karma, Nakamura and Okuda immediately followed behind the other students. they entered a tent that seemed to have been reserved specifically for them.

"Karasuma sensei! What's with that transparent dome? Isn't it still less than three days from the time of the murder? " Terasaka shouted irritably.

"Um! after all, Okuda has almost finished making the antidote! "Yoshida said. Okuda nodded. Almost. a little bit more! Karasuma sighed.

"We have decided. The government wants to take smaller risks. Namely by killing him early. This is a policy from the government. "He answered firmly. Nagisa pushed forward.

"Karasuma sensei. At least let us go see him. We ... We have to meet him! " Nagisa urged.

"No! Don't you hear me? No one can go to see him! "

"But, sensei! please! We have to meet- "

And Nagisa's tiny body floated before finally her back touched the ground. The students gasped at that. Indeed, before Karasuma had made Nagisa bounced during training. But that happened because of an accident. But this time? Karasuma slammed his student. and again Nagisa is a girl!

"LISTEN TO ME, NAGISA!" Karasuma lifted Nagisa's tiny body with a single pull on the collar of her coat.

"Don't give me a hard time. Do you understand? " Then he let go of his grip. Then wordlessly turned out from inside the tent. Nagisa was stunned in her place.

"It's useless. In the end he was just a government stooge. Of course it is very important for him to maintain his position in his government. " Karma spoke from behind. The students looked down.

"Damn Karasuma!" Terasaka clenched his fists.

"No ... that's not it." Nagisa's voice was heard again.

"Huh?" Karma muttered not understanding.

"It's not like that, Akabane-kun." Nagisa muttered again. Karma raised his eyebrows. This is the first time in a few days Nagisa has called his name. and .. Akabane? The whole class glanced at Akabane Karma.

_WHAT ARE THE CALLS? SO THEY ARE REALLY TRUE NOT TOGETHER AGAIN?_

Nagisa turned to look at her friends. Karma frowned in dislike when his eyes met with Nagisa's and Nagisa immediately looked away.

"Do you remember what Karasuma sensei said yesterday?" Asked Nagisa. All there trying to remember.

"Of course if there are circumstances we cannot do much. We will be happy to entrust to you all."

"Karasuma sensei believes in all of us. He believes we will get to class with our own efforts. " Nagisa looked at her friends. Then her eyes collided with Karma's amber bead. Immediately guilty feelings burst into her chest.

"Of course ... if you want to meet him." Nagisa involuntarily added in a low voice. Karma looked at Nagisa sharply.

"Yosh! Everyone, we will meet Sensei. There are two days for us to strategize. And I'm sure we can only discuss this in group chat. We better go home and discuss this at home. Right?" Asked Isogai. The students nodded in agreement and agreed to go home soon. Karma set foot quickly. His hands stretched out trying to reach the blue hair shoulder. But his movement was stopped by someone's hand.

"Keep your hands away from her. Don't you listen to it, Akabane? "Nakamura looked sharply at Karma. Karma glanced sharply at Nakamura. Then the tail of his eyes looked towards Nagisa who had moved away along with the others. Nakamura let go of Karma's rough hand. Then passed from before the red hair without a word.

"We're going home, Karma-kun?" Okuda asked. Karma turned and then looked at Okuda. Okuda is waiting for a response from Karma. Actually he wanted to ask the purpose of Karma's apology earlier.

"Okuda-san ... maybe you should stop waiting for me." Karma said.

"Eh?"

"You ... Hhh ... you're a good girl. You better stop waiting for me. "Karma repeated.

"B-but ... I ... Karma-kun I like-"

"Then you can stop liking me, right?" Cut Karma. His eyes staring straight ahead Okuda saw him. Sadness and longing in the eyes. Then Okuda Manami fell silent when he found out where the eyes were. Right towards the tiny back with blue strands. Okuda looked down. He lost ... He lost ... Akabane Karma, still loves Shiota Nagisa.

"Okuda-san ..." Call Karma slowly. Okuda turned her head.

"I know what I'm doing is very cruel. and it looks like sorry is not enough. You can hit me like Nakamura did if you want. " Karma offered. Okuda looked at the boy in front of him for a moment before smiling a little.

"I won't be able to hit you like that, exchange ... Can I have you until the graduation day?"

"Graduation day?" Okuda nodded. Karma sighed.

"Okay ... only if we manage to save Koro sensei, or kill him." Karma replied. Okuda chuckled.

"Do you really love her?" Asked Okuda. Karma smiled Okuda silently saw that smile. A smile that even for almost a year she had never seen. Haa ... is this a smile that can only be seen by Nagisa?

"Of course. and if indeed the octopus must explode, I ... I want to be next to Nagisa. " Said Karma. Okuda smiled a little. She knows. Now she no longer needs to try. Because winning Akabane Karma's heart is no longer possible. Even a thousand years won't work.

"OK. Let's go home, Karma-kun. "

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

Everything happened quickly for Nagisa. Smuggling into the hills of class 3-E, Cooperation with Karma in the face of army leaders who guard and sing a birthday for Koro sensei. And now in front of her eyes, there was a fierce battle between Koro sensei and a scientist who had researched Koro sensei, Yanagisawa. he also invited the newest 'research object'. Even though his body was not formed, everyone knew who he was. Shinigami. Nagisa looked at the fight in front of her worriedly. The speed of Shinigami and Koro sensei is not balanced. Shinigami moves very fast. Faster than Koro sensei. Koro sensei's tentacles fell on the school yard.

"Kayano-san!" Koro sensei's shout made Nagisa aware. Kayano? Since when was the girl there?

"I will divert it, Sensei. Sensei just leaves. Restore yourself, sensei. " Kayano said. Next, Kayano fights agile Shinigami. Kayano managed to overcome the Shinigami attacks so far. until finally..

**ZRASHH**

The pupils' eyes widened. Kayano's body fell with blood pouring down his chest. Seeing Kayano's body lying covered in blood, Nagisa's body shaking. Her breath weighed. Nagisa pulled her knife and was about to join Koro sensei when she felt her arm being held. Nagisa turned and saw Karma was staring sharply at her.

"Release me, Akabane." Nagisa said softly.

"Don't be careless, Nagisa." Karma's voice sounded serious. Nagisa was just about to reply when Koro sensei shouted from the field. Bright lights shone around them. The light continues to change in color. Then with Koro Sensei's quick movements against the two enemies mercilessly. Somehow the students felt Koro Sensei's movements were getting faster. can be seen from how often Koro sensei managed to hurt his opponent.

"We have to get out of here." Karasuma sensei's voice rang out. Isogai nodded in agreement and immediately told the students to step aside. Karma still holds Nagisa's arm tightly.

"Release me, Akabane. I won't fight them. "Nagisa's voice whispered. Karma let go of his grip and saw Nagisa stepping slowly. approaching Kayano's body lying on the ground. Seeing that, Karma approached Nagisa.

"We must bring Kayano's body. I'll bring it. "Karma whispered softly. Nagisa nodded wordlessly. Karma bowed and then carried the full body of Kayano's blood. Then with Nagisa they ran to the edge of the field.

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

Koro Sensei Breath hardly. His small eyes stared at the laser dome that surrounded him.

"I used to admit you and spend a little time on you." Koro sensei smiled sadly. He won. But he must kill his first student. There's nothing fun about killing your own student. Then he rose and approached the disciples. His eyes were fixed on the figure in Karma's hand. He could see Nagisa's cold blue bead.

"Karma-kun, keep holding him like that." Koro sensei sold out starting to move his tentacles.

"I need a blood donor. AB. Then Nakamura, collect the birthday cake for me. "

"Huh ? The cake is already mixed with soil and is formless! "

"Just do it quickly. I need extra energy. " Said Koro sensei. Nakamura sighed and started collecting cakes that were scattered and began to put the cake into his sensei mouth.

"Well. You should be able to put it down, Karma-kun. " Said Koro sensei. Karma put Kayano on the ground. Kayano's wound disappeared. Like there was never a wound there. Koro sensei then gave a little shock wave with the tentacles. A few moments passed in silence. Until..

"Cough ... cough." Kayano coughed. The students widened their eyes in disbelief. Kayano sat down.

"Huh? What is-"

**THUMP**

Kayano raised her eyebrows. she could see the blue mane in front of her.

"Thanks God ... thanks God ..." Nagisa said softly. Kayano smiled softly and patted her best friend's back. Nagisa then let go of her arms. Kayano smiled at her then turned towards Koro sensei.

"You saved me again, sensei." Said Kayano. Koro sensei just smiled. Karma saw the scene from the side. He knows now ... saving Koro sensei is clearly a far better choice than killing him.

**Tbc-**

**Sorry for taking a long time to update. Actually, I must editing this chapter for 3 times! I hope this won't be weird. Thanks for coming and see you next time ^^**

**yours**

**Amaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOONLIGHT**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD.**

The students were still shrouded in euphoria of pleasure seeing their friends, Kayano Kaede was saved. Koro sensei only sees and doesn't join. Likewise with Karasuma and Irina. The atmosphere still feels light until finally the sound of a falling object makes all heads turn.

There, the yellow octopus fell and now lay on the ground

"Koro sensei!" Shouted the students. Koro sensei - still with his smile - waving his tentacles.

"Sensei is fine. Just a little tired after the small operation. " Koro sensei replied. The students sighed in relief.

"But ..." Koro Sensei's voice was heard again. Steal everything's attention. "What will you do? If you wait for me to recover, you will really lose the golden opportunity, you know ~ " He continued. The students took a deep breath. Right. They must immediately make a decision.

"Anti-sensei's laser will soon be fired in a few minutes. And if I can be honest, Sensei will be happier if I have to die at the hands of Sensei's students. " Said Koro sensei again. Kurahashi gasped and turned quickly.

"Stop that sensei! Sensei won't—"

"Everyone!" Isogai's voice cut Kurahashi's words. the students turned to Isogai. Isogai looked at his friends then sighed heavily.

"Koro sensei ... right. Sooner or later ... something will happen. If after the laser was fired and Koro sensei survived and nothing happened, then we would be safe. And if the laser is successful, then Koro sensei will die and the earth will also be saved. or third possibility, the Earth will explode." All heads bowed deeply.

"We must determine now. Who wants Koro sensei to be safe, please raise your hand. " Said Isogai. Slowly the hands raised. Isogai smiled a little. All his friends want his sensei survive. Likewise himself.

"And now, who wants to kill Koro sensei?" Isogai asked again. He knew all his friends wanted to save Koro sensei. But Isogai still has to ask this. Because after all, they are students who are trusted by their target to be able to kill him. Isogai looked at his friends who seemed frantically thinking. Then a hand rose to the air. Isogai widened his eyes. Likewise with the red-haired figure behind. There, amidst the crowd, Shiota Nagisa raised her hand. Isogai smiled sadly. Nagisa does it! The student closest to the target. Whereas Karma just stared at the tiny back in disbelief. How come? A few days ago Nagisa got into a fight with him because she wanted to save Koro sensei. And now? Karma sighed and then raised his , Karma understood. This is not about desire. But more on necessity. As if his choice was Koro sensei died in their hands or Koro sensei died in the hands of the government. And of course Karma won't be willing if the teacher is killed by an 'outsider'.

"Only Nagisa and Karma?" Asked Isogai. The students gasped and slowly the hands were lifted up to the air.

"All right ... take yours respective positions. We finish everything, now. Our assassination." Said Isogai bitterly.

•

•

The students now surround Koro sensei. Hold tightly to the soft tentacles that often greet them.

"Nakamura-san, if you hold it like that, I will easily break away." Nakamura smiled and tightened her grip. so do the others.

"OK. Your handle is quite tight. " Said Koro sensei. All bowed deeply. Mimura circulates his views.

"Who ... who ... will do it?" Asked Mimura. All heads lifted and looked at each other. Okuda looked at Karma who was still looking down at the yellow tentacles in his hand. Okuda remembers once when going to Okinawa, Karma said that he would kill Koro Sensei. All heads also look in the same direction. Akabane Karma. Maybe he is the right person. After all, Karma is the strongest person in..-

"Let me do it." A voice cut their minds. they turned and found Nagisa standing with an anti-sensei knife.

"Nagisa huh?"

"If someone will kill Koro Sensei, that person is Nagisa right?"

and the students smiled. Nagisa smiles a little. While Karma looked at the blue girl in amazement. He did not expect Nagisa to offer to kill Koro Sensei. Nagisa climbed up the teacher's large body and sat right in front of Koro sensei's crescent tie.

"Good work, Nagisa." Praise Koro sensei. Nagisa smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Previously, Sensei had a request for all of you. Sensei wants to ... attend you for the last time. " Koro asked Sensei. The students bite their lips. They know it's the last absence. Koro sensei will leave.

"Wait, wait. DON'T SAY THERE ARE SOMEONE SKIPPED IN THIS CLASS? SENSEI WILL KILL MYSELF IF THERE IS NO HA- "

"JUST BEGIN ALREADY YOU PERVERTED YELLOW OCTOPUS!"

•

•

Koro sensei smiled just as he mentioned Itona's name which was the last absent in class E. The sign, all present. Nagisa started to place the special knife over Koro Sensei's tie. Request from Koro Sensei to jab together with the tie given by the sweetheart, Yukimura Aguri. Nagisa sighed and then began to install the horses to stab his heart's heart.

"_After this ... it's over_." Nagisa smiled bitterly. Yes, everything will end.

_"Sensei will disappear forever. There will be no more Koro sensei. Koro sensei who always makes me feel life is meaningful." _Nagisa's hand began to tremble. Yes, she will end it. Nagisa knows she can't hesitate. But ... Don't blame herself if her body refuses. The memories began to slide to meet Nagisa's head. Nagisa could feel her eyes heating up.

_"No ... I have to do it!"_ Then with one breath, Nagisa shouted. Shouts filled with frustration. Her hands were raised and ready to swing when she felt a tentacle pressing against her neck. Nagisa stopped the action.

"Nagisa, don't kill me with a face like that." Said her sensei. Nagisa was stunned then slowly put the tip of the knife over the tie. Her body trembled.

_"Everyone will die, Nagisa. And Koro sensei has reached his time. You can't disappoint him."_ Nagisa took a deep breath then let go. Along with her doubts. She looked at Koro sensei and smiled sweetly. Karma noticed that smile. Karma knows ... it sure hurts a lot.

"Goodbye, Koro sensei." Said Nagisa. Koro sensei smiled softly and nodded.

"Um. Goodbye." Then gently and firmly, Nagisa pressed the knife. All eyes see that scene. Now the knife was perfectly stuck on Koro Sensei's chest. Nagisa opened her eyes and saw her sensei smiling and begin to fading become yellow light bias. Slowly the body fades into dazzling yellow glow. Warm and beautiful. The light flies into the black sky. Nagisa looked at the teacher's uniform. Along with the last ray of light her eyes widened

**_"Congratulations, for your graduation."_**

Nagisa can't hold it anymore. Her body trembled violently. Then without caring again Nagisa cried. Roar. Her cry broke the silence and then there were other cries. Even Akabane Karma had tears in his eyes. Karma bit his lips and turned towards Nagisa. Really, Karma knows ... it's very hard.

•

•

The students entered the 3-E class staring at the shiny benches and piles of books on it. Koro Sensei's typical book. Thick and unnatural. They chose to stay there and wordlessly towards their respective benches. Opened the book on their desk and sank with memories with Koro sensei. There were still sobs that escaped their lips. All sad, all not willing. But all know, that's what Koro sensei wanted. That's the best for him.

The night was getting late and the students were sleeping exhausted. Except for the blue haired figure who was busy staring at the crescent moon in the night sky.

"Nagisa ... if you want to carry out your plan, now is the time." Nagisa turned and found Karasuma and Irina sensei standing at the door. Irina looked at Nagisa for a moment. Then her pviews circulated towards other 3-E class students.

"You ... sure you will disappear like this?" Asked Irina. Nagisa spread her gaze then smiled a little.

"Um." The answer was short.

"Then we have to leave now. For your graduation tomorrow, I will tell the school that you cannot attend, "said Karasuma. Nagisa nodded.

"Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei ..." Nagisa called the two teachers.

"Huh?"

"For all those who have been teaching for one year, thank you very much." Said Nagisa while bowing. Irina raised her eyebrows then smiled.

"What's with that Irina sensei? Usually you call me Bitch. And also Nagisa, we will still meet as teachers and students, you know? I was surprised when the octopus told his request to take good care of you. "Irina answered. Nagisa smiled.

"Well, then we have to-"

"Can I do one more thing? Sensei can wait for me outside. I ... won't be long. "Said Nagisa slowly. Karasuma fell silent. Then he nodded. OK. You better immediately do what you want to do, Nagisa. We will wait outside. "Karasuma said as he left the classroom. Nagisa smiled seeing Irina following Karasuma. Now only she is awake in that class. Nagisa grabbed her shirt pocket and took out three blue envelopes. Then her eyes turned towards Isogai. Nagisa walked slowly and put the first envelope near Isogai's head. Nagisa smiled.

"You really are a good friend, Isogai-kun. I ... believe you can protect everything. "Said Nagisa softly. Then she stepped towards Nakamura's bench. Nagisa smiled. Her hand touched the blonde head and smiled a little.

"I'll miss you ... really. I'm sorry ... " Nagisa put the second envelope back near Nakamura's head. Nagisa raised her head and shed her vision in one direction. Her feet stepped towards to the final bench. The red head stuck to his desk. Nagisa smiled. She could see Karma's face asleep. Nagisa touched the soft red strands and kissed them. A sweet, sweet smell that only Nagisa kissed from a Karma. Nagisa smiled bitterly. Then her eyes stared at the ring pinned on her finger. Ah, she forgot. the ring ...

_"We can't use this on our fingers yet. But do you know that what I gave you is my mother's family ring, Nagisa? "_

_"Huh? -Well, then shouldn't I not be able to wear it? "Asked Nagisa in a panic. Karma laughed at Nagisa's behavior. Then he cupped Nagisa's face._

_"The ring will be lowered once their child is 15 years old. and if the child is a boy, then he is free to give the ring to anyone. As long as ... "Karma deliberately hung his words. Nagisa tilts her head._

_"As long as it is?" He asked curiously. Karma approached Nagisa's ear and whispered._

_"As long as those who get it want to be my bride ~." Karma answered. Nagisa blushed at that. Karma laughed with satisfaction._

_"Don't joke, Karma-kun!" Protested Nagisa. Karma smiled._

_"Who said I was kidding? I'm serious, Nagisa-chan ~ "_

_"Is this some kind of application?" Asked Nagisa. Karma laughed again. Ah ... talking with Nagisa can be a very fun activity._

_"Of course! Because of that, don't go away from me. "Karma said. This time Nagisa laughed._

_"Take it easy ... I won't do it."_

Nagisa smiled and removed the ring on her middle finger and placed the ring on the third blue envelope. Nagisa sighed.

"I give it back ... I'm sorry for disappointing you. But ... it looks like Okuda san's fingers will suit the ring well ... Karma-kun. "Nagisa said in a trembling voice. Karma's face ... fragrant Karma .. It feels like a long time ago. Nagisa ventured to touch Karma's cheek.

"Ne, Karma ... you know ... I love you so much. I ... I'm not sure I can forget you. But ... I will pray for you two. Because I'm sure ... I don't want you to feel it ... it hurts when the person you love goes to leave you. Because of that ... Be happy. Thank you ... Goodbye. " Nagisa ended her speech and kissed Karma's lips. Nagisa raised her head. and smile between the tears that flow. Nagisa sighed and turned to step towards the classroom door. She paused for a moment at the door. Then look at her friends one last time.

"Everyone ... I ... love you ..." S yhe said before finally leaving the class.

•

•

Karma wrinkled his eyes when the sun's eyes lit up his eyes. He raised his head and looked around. He seemed to be the first to wake up. Karma then turned towards Nagisa's bench. Blank. Karma raised his eyebrows. He was just about to find Nagisa when his hand touched the envelope above his desk. Karma stared at the envelope confused. Then his eyes caught the ring he really knew. Karma widened his eyes. He quickly opened the blue envelope. The writing he knew very well was in front of him.

**_Hey, Karma .._**

**_Forgive me for returning to call you like that. I know you must be surprised by the sudden Akabane. Forgive me._**

**_Hey, Karma .._**

**_I won't go long. Your family's ring ... I return it. I'm sorry because I just returned it now. I really forgot that I have it. I'm stupid right? But I'm relieved that I remember the ring. So you don't need to be confused about finding an Okuda-san ring again!_**

**_Hey, Karma ... I'm sorry because I'm selfish. I know it sucks, doesn't it? So, forgive me._**

**_After this ... be happy ... Okuda-san ... she's a good girl._**

**_she really suits you._**

**_Hey Karma ... it's not enough for me to repeat sorry. Really ... I'm sorry. Send my greetings to Okuda-san. and Karma, once again ... Sorry ..._**

**_Thank you, Karma ... and also ... Goodbye._**

**_Shiota Nagisa_**

Karma gasped and reflexively stood up. then his eyes caught a slight commotion in front of there. He didn't even realize that some of his friends were awake. The letter from Nagisa really made his head feel like a virus.

"Nakamura ..."

"I ... I have to look for it ... I ..." Nakamura trembled. She just finished reading a letter from Nagisa. in front of her, Isogai was only frozen in his chair. Karma bit his lip. No! not like this! This should be the day Karma apologized to the girl! Karma ran out of the room accompanied by the gazes of several students who had awakened.

"Stop, Akabane Karma!" Karasuma's voice stopped Karma's steps.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hey, sensei, did you see Nagisa?" Asked Karma in a hurry. Karasuma stared at his red pupil for a moment then sighed.

"Nagisa ...is alright. And if you intend to look for it, I suggest just stop it. You won't find it. " Karasuma answered. Karma widened his eyes.

"What do you mean, sensei ?" From his tone Karasuma knew. Karma is upset. He is angry.

"Sensei.. you not intend to hide Nagisa right?" Karma asked in a dangerous tone.

"She left with her own will. And ... - " Karasuma had not chance to finish his sentence as he had to jump backwards to avoid the sudden kick from his red pupil.

"Don't joke, sensei ... Why don't you block it? You let her go quietly like that?" Karma stared coldly at Karasuma. Karasuma sighed tiredly.

"What about you, kid?" The two men turned towards the sound. Irina Jelavich stood staring at Karma no less cold.

"Do you think why Nagisa can go that way, hm? Did you hold it back? "

"How can I hold it while I-"

"Do not know? You even failed to hold her back, Karma. After all, I thought you were not her lover, so why are you still organizing her life?

"_Haa ... right ... for her, who am I now?"_

Seeing Karma who was unable to answer, Irina sighed.

"Listen to me, Karma. You might have hurt Nagisa. And it's very possible for Nagisa not to deal with you anymore. But you two are my students. Our students. Are you sure you will give up that easily? " Karma raised his head and looked at Irina confused.

"You know, if the octopus is here, he will tell you not to give up. And as your teacher too ... I ask you to think again whether Nagisa is the person you love? If that's the case, you better show it and work hard to find it. And if Nagisa isn't the person ... " Irina looked at Karma sharply."You'd better never ask about her again." Irina threatening. Karma was stunned. Who is Nagisa for him? Karma knows he's too stupid. He already hurt Nagisa he knows! But because it wasn't it? he decided to hurt Okuda Manami? Because he loves Nagisa Shiota more than anyone in this world.

"But you two know where Nagisa isn't? Why can't we find out? " The three humans turned around and found Nakamura and the other students. Karasuma stared at them for a moment.

"I told you, Nagisa left at her own wish. I have no right to say where she is now. And again, you should all get ready. I know it will be heavy without Nagisa but, Nagisa has told you not, Isogai?" Karasuma looked at the class leader. Isogai paused for a moment then nodded.

"Um. Nagisa will meet us again. When the time comes." Said Isogai.

"So you shouldn't ask again. You understand? " The students nodded and began to scatter. Karma looked at the letter and ring in his hand once more.

"Don't underestimate me, Nagisa ..." he whispered softly

TBC

I'm realy sorry for not updating in a long time! Thank you for reading, review and following this story. and also make this story your favorit. I'm realy glad you like it. Thank you and I love you. see you

Amaya


	6. Chapter 6

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD**

few years later ...

"Hhh ... hhh ... hhh ... where did that girl go?" A large man rubbed his forehead. His sunglasses perched on his nose. He grabbed his suit jacket and took out a cellphone. "How? Did you find her?" He asked as soon as the telephone was picked up. "Forgive us. We lost track of her." The short answer produced an irritated squeal from the man's mouth. "Find her! How could she be able to sneak in under that tight supervision ?! And again that damn girl managed to kill the young master! Get her and give it to me. Do you understand?" Then he closed his cellphone. "Damn girl!" BRUK

"Ah, I'm sorry miss."

"Um. it's okay. " Said the girl in blue in front of him while smiling sweetly. Then the blue girl walked away. The man rushed up the stairs with frantic thoughts. He got a mission to protect the son of a nobleman. And he failed because of a little girl! What the heck is that ?! But that was not entirely one of the guards fault either. After all, the young master did have lecherous behavior. He often brings different partners to accompany him to 'play'. So of course he didn't expect that the cute girl who had accompanied his young master was the killer they feared had been aiming for the life of the young master. Who is the name? Blue moon. A pretty good and beautiful pseudonym for a murderer. Blue moon. Blue? Wait...

"FUCK !" said the man before finally turning around and running. The blue girl he had hit before. How could he not realize it? The color of her hair was different from when she was spoiled in the arms of her young master. But the look in her eyes was how could he not realize it. He rushed to contact his men and gave the killer characteristics. The big mansion was filled with panic footsteps because of looking for a young girl with a blue coat. And under the moonlight, the blue girl who was becoming a hot topic smiled while removing her hair bun. She smiled half laughing. Then a black car stopped right in front of her. She opened the door and entered it. "It looks like a successful mission." Said the driver. Nagisa Shiota smiled thinly. "We're leaving, Black sun."

•

•

Karasuma was busy with a pile of files on his desk as the door knocked. "Enter." The door in front of him opened and two heads popped out from behind the door.

"As planned, Karasuma-san. Successful mission." Karasuma smiled at the report from his student.

"I didn't even do anything. As expected from a Shiota Nagisa. It feels futile to worry about you." Nagisa chuckled at that. Then she turned towards the man next to her "You're overdoing it, Isogai-kun!" Isogai smiled and patted Nagisa's head softly. "Well, as promised, we will be released from duty until the reunion is over, right?" Asked Isogai. Secretly Isogai glanced towards Nagisa. The girl looks calm. But Isogai knew there was a nervousness there.

"Of course. After all, completing the Rank S mission is more than enough for you to ask for a holiday." Said Karasuma. The two students smiled.

"Umm ... Sensei ... will you come right? Reunion." Isogai asked again. Karasuma paused.

"I will try. But I can't promise." Karasuma answered.

"They want you two to come." This time Nagisa reminded.

"I know. But I still have to take care of a number of things." Karasuma answered. Isogai sighed.

"OK. Then, both of us go first, Karasuma-san. There are several needs that we have to buy." Karasuma nodded in permission. The two students then bowed and retired. Karasuma stared at the door that had just been closed. Then the onyx bead turned towards the small frame on the desk. Class 3-E photo with a faint shadow of the octopus behind it. He is not typical of people who like to display things like that. It's just that his wife loves to return the item even after Karasuma took the picture frame home and put it in their cupboard drawer. Karasuma sighed. Reunion huh? It doesn't seem like a problem if he come. After all, he wants to see how his students are now. At least, Karasuma was still convinced that the students of the octopus would definitely be successful people. Karasuma smiled thinly then returned to retrieve the file he had left behind. He must do it quickly.

•

•

"Psst ... why is she?"

"Rejected again?"

"I told you, just give up."

"It seems like he already has a fiancee."

"Exactly! men don't seem to be alone! " Nakamura Rio sighed at the whispers. It was only a month before she moved to her workplace and she had seen such events many times. A woman who cried surrounded by her friends who tried to entertain. Oh! and don't forget the conversation that was always repeated. Nakamura knocked softly then immediately entered without caring about the answer. Nakamura looked at amber beads who were still faithfully staring at the laptop screen in front of him.

BRUK

The sound of the stack of paper accidentally put Nakamura violently attracted the attention of the red hair. "It's all done, Akabane!" Said Nakamura. Karma raised an eyebrow and a small grin appeared on his lips.

"Hee ~ as expected. And for the teenth time, you're not tired of being angry with me?" Asked Karma. Nakamura looked at Karma flatly. Then she slammed her body on the sofa of the room. She really didn't care about Karma's position as her boss.

"I am not angry. At least it's not angry." Nakamura answered while reaching for the wine in front of her.

"Yours? for me, 'kay?" Then without approval, Nakamura drank it.

"Realy? Are you not angry? Then what this Akabane for?" Asked Karma. Nakamura turned her head. "First, why do you always complain? Your name is Akabane right? Second, if I call you by your name, what will happen in my life later? I don't want the women in this office to be jealous of me." Nakamura answered. Karma blinked a few times then laughed.

"Hee~ am I that popular?" Nakamura glanced lazily.

"Say the man that almost every day reject his office friends cofession." Nakamura teased. Karma shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not my fault." Nakamura sipped the winery again.

"Are you coming?" He asked suddenly. Karma looked at the blonde hair in front of him confused.

"Reunion. Are you coming?" Asked Nakamura. Karma sighed.

"Yeah... it doesn't seem like a bad idea," said Karma. Nakamura smiled sideways. "Still trying huh?" Karma smiled thinly.

"As long as the possibilities are still there," he replied. Nakamura smiled. How could Nakamura Rio still be angry with the man in front of her? Karma, who was diligently searching for the existence of her blue friend, was enough to prove that Karma was serious and pleaded guilty to the incident at that time. "Nagisa ... is she coming?" Muttered Nakamura. Karma turned towards Nakamura.

"I don't know ... Because of that, we must come,right?" Nakamura raised her eyebrows.

"You are very sure I will come." "Hmm? Of course I am. I even told the boss that you were going to work late to do the rest of the piling up tasks. Do not worry. I will also overtime." Said Karma relaxed. Nakamura widened his eyes. "YOU WHAT? BASTARD! WHY DID YOU DON'T ASKED ME BEFORE ?!" Karma laughed at Nakamura's expression.

"Hee ~ You forgot who's the boss in this office hm?" Karma answered casually. Nakamura glared irritably. Then took out her cellphone and started typing.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Asked Karma.

"Canceling all the promises I made for today and the next two days." Said Nakamura annoyed. Karma laughed at that. Nakamura chose to leave the annoying room.

•

•

The black car finally stopped. Followed by a white car behind it. The car doors began to open. bring up a few heads from inside. Karasuma closed the car door and turned towards the old building in front of him.

"Wuaah ... is this building really fine?" Said A black-haired girl as long as she walked forward. the girl took off her sunglasses and crossed her arms. Karasuma smiled.

"Come on." He asked without answering his daughter's question. The girl paused before finally walking slowly behind her father. Behind him, Nagisa and Isogai smiled.

"Do you think Yukari-chan likes this idea?" Isogai asked without taking his eyes off Yukari and Karasuma's back. Nagisa chuckled.

"I think she will be fine. her face was similar to Irina-san's. But I think for this kind of problem, Yukari-chan looks a lot like Karasuma-san." Answered Nagisa. Isogai sighed.

"Well ... I'm thankful that it's not one hundred percent from Irina-san." Said Isogai.

"I can hear you, boy!" Irina shouted.

"E..eh ... I'm sorry ... Irina-san." Isogai answered while showing a row of white teeth. Nagisa laughed crisply before finally sighing while staring at the school building.

_"Are you there, sensei?"_ Nagisa said to herself then smiled sadly.

"It seems like you are diligently cleaning this place." Irina's voice broke Nagisa's daydream.

"We do have a regular schedule. Even though not all of them came." Isogai glanced at Nagisa's blue mane at the end of his sentence. Nagisa felt her eyebrows twitch. "Sorry, then." Grumbled Nagisa. Isogai laughed. "Well ... as class leaders and teachers in this class, we have to come early right? Come on in!" Isogai opened the door and walked in accompanied by Karasuma and Irina. Nagisa just want to step in when her sleeves are pulled slowly. Nagisa turned and found Karasuma Yukari staring doubtfully.

"What's the matter, Yukari-chan?"

"So you are serious in this week we will live in this old building?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow then laughed amused.

"Nagisa!" Yukari puffed her cheeks.

"No ... we will only stay tonight. Actually the reunion was not held at this place. It's just that, we agreed to gather here." Answered Nagisa. Yukari sighed with relief. Nagisa smiled softly.

"Come in. And you know, this hill is perfect for practice. I'll take you around later." Nagisa said. Next to her, Yukari's eyes lit up. If there are things she likes of course that means training with her favorite blue teacher!

•

•

Three hours passed and the school building in the Kunugigaoka area began to appear crowded. Cars lined up neatly on their school grounds. "Yuuma!" Isogai turned and found Maehara and Okano Hinata.

"Hiroto!" Isogai smiled broadly. then move quickly towards his friend.

"Long time no see ... briefly ... 3 months ago?" Isogai counted. Maehara laughed.

"We always meet when cleaning this place Isogai. Even though it is strange after that you will be very difficult to contact." Maehara answered. Isogai laughed nervously. However it would be very risky if he was easily contacted by his side profession as a hitman. And again, he had promised Nagisa not to tell his friends about his whereabouts. "Isogai-kun must be busy with work piling up, Maehara ~." The whole class turned to hear the unpleasant intonation. But instead of being disturbed, they smiled at the red-haired figure.

"Hey! I don't think you will come to this kind of event, Karma!" Terasaka's voice welcomed Karma's arrival. Karma smiled lazily.

"I am not like you who must overtime for a month to be able to come here, Terasaka ~." Karma replied. Terasaka cursed softly. The whole class laughed flatly. For years not meeting, it turned out that Akabane Karma was still Akabane Karma. Karma himself chose to circulate his views in all directions of the class. Then his heart felt heavy when he did not find what he was looking for.

"It seems like he really doesn't want to meet me. Very careful day as usual, hm? " Karma smiled wryly then chose to sit on his bench. His property because he was the last person to fill the bench. He was staring out the window. "Karma-kun!" A greeting made Karma turn around. Karma frowned for a moment staring at the figure in front of him. "Okuda-san?" In front of him, a lavender sweet girl smiled sweetly. The perched glasses are gone. Maybe he wears contact lenses. The hair that was once braided two now rests on its right shoulder. It's a bit difficult to recognize because Okuda changed a little.

"Uwaaah Okuda san ?" Karma turned and found Kayano calling Okuda in amazement. Okuda blushed. Karma could see Okano hitting Maehara's stomach as he looked at Okuda with interest. Karma sighed and then looked back at Okuda.

"Yo." His greeting relaxed. Okuda looked at Karma for a moment. Karma can catch a little surprise there. Even though Karma doesn't know why.

"Has it been a long time? How are you doing, Karma-kun?" Okuda asked.

"I am fine. As you see." Karma answered. Okuda smiled.

"As expected of you, Karma-kun." Said Okuda again. Karma just smiled. Both of them then fell silent. Karma looked out the window again. Hope was not extinguished. He still hoped there would be a figure coming from the main road of the hill. Someone he really missed. Seeing the blue sky makes the feeling of longing peak. Karma smiled. Dark blue bead and bright blue hair. That's a word that..-

"Karma-kun ... Are you still waiting for her?" Okuda's voice broke the silence between the two. Karma turned his head.

"Huh?" Karma looked at Okuda confused.

"Nagisa ... Are you still waiting for him?" Asked Okuda again. Karma raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Of course. Why are you asking?" Okuda bit her lip.

"Because I ... can't stop looking at you...yet."

—

Ugh.. I'm sorry.. I'm not updating for age! Thank you for reading this tory and I hope you like it! thanks for review, Favorite and following this story

Amaya


	7. Chapter 7

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yuusei Matsui.**

**Amaya Kuruta presents:**

**UNDERWORLD MOON**

**This fiction is just an author's imagination by borrowing Chara from his Manga above. Those who haven't read or watched the anime series are advised to watch it ^^.**

**WARNING!**

**Fem! Nagisa, Assassin after Timeskip, Slight! KarmaxOkuda, Dark Fic, Full of torment of inner birth, OOC, and typo ... I don't know how to get rid of it. Just let it go ^^.**

**It could be Karmax Nagisa XD**

Karma blinked his eyes. In front of him, Okuda looked down. Karma was just about to open his mouth when he heard a bunch of his friends in front of him screaming in surprise. He turned towards the commotion "Hey ... why are you guys?" Isogai looked nervous.

"Why? Did you say why?" Nakamura pushed forward and grabbed the collar of Isogai's shirt.

"You know about Nagisa's place all this time ... you even meet her often and you DO NOT TELL ME!" Press Nakamura at the end of her sentence.

"Mmm." Maehara shook his head "he didn't tell us all!" Amber Karma's widened. Did he just hear that Isogai knows where's Nagisa? Even see her often? Regardless of Okuda Karma getting up from his chair and hurrying to meet Isogai. Isogai who saw Karma hurried over to him, swallow hard.

"Hey ... wait! This is all for Nagisa's sake!" Explained Isogai. Karma who was about to blow his shot stopped right in front of Isogai.

"Okay ... calm down ... It's all for Nagisa's sake! Karma, Nakamura-san ... did you get a blue envelope on that day right? So am I. Nagisa begged me not to tell you. Nagisa ... she needs time. "

"Then why only you know?" Asked Kayano.

"Hhh ... don't ask me. Nagisa herself came to me and met me. Since then I know where she is, "said Isogai.

"Since when did you know the place?" Asked Karma. His voice is deep.

"A few months since graduation. Even ... I and Nagisa always have one school afterwards." Isogai answered.

"HEEE?!" His friends were excited again. Isogai sighed.

"I know you are upset with me. But please understand ... there is something that makes Nagisa have to keep a distance from you. Likewise with me, Nagisa should have kept her distance. I can't explain further. You better ask her later." Said Isogai. The 3rd-E students looked at Isogai confused.

"Better ask... who?" Asked Okano. Isogai blinked his eyes then looked around. There is no. There is no blue mane.

"Of course, Nagisa."

•

•

"Ask Nagisa ... what do you mean?" Kanzaki asked doubtfully.

"I mean, I know she is now hard to realize. But I also didn't think she really wasn't here." Murmured Isogai at the end of his sentence.

"You make us confused." Sugaya protested.

"Nagisa ... she has come to this place with me and Karasuma sensei this morning." The class was suddenly silent.

"Nagisa ... here?" Karma's voice broke the silence.

"Are you serious?"

"No kidding."

"You're not lying right ?!" Isogai again laughed nervously. Oh, really Nagisa has to pay for it later!

•

•

Karasuma opened the classroom door. Instantly all heads turned. Momentarily silent then looked disappointed. Karasuma raised his eyebrows. What's wrong with them?

"Ah, Karasuma-san! Did you see Nagisa?" Isogai asked. Karasuma turned towards him and nodded.

"I left Nagisa and Yukari in the forest. Nagisa said she would teach her a few things. " "Yukari?"

"Um. Karasuma Yukari. Karasuma's daughter." Isogai answered. "HHEEEEEEE ? !" Kataoka holds her forehead.

"Today there are too many things that surprised me."

"Wait! Who is the mother?" Asked Mimura.

"Hmm? Of course Irina-san." Answered Isogai.

"Can Bitch sensei have children?"

"I can hear you, brat!" Irina Jelavich suddenly opened the door. Karasuma smiled thinly. The students began to tease Irina. Karma sighed softly. This is not the time to stay there and wait for Nagisa to come. For some reason Karma was sure Nagisa deliberately stalled for time. And somehow Karma was sure Nagisa still didn't want to meet him. Amid his frantic mind, a pat reaches for Karma's attention.

"Want to see her?" Karma smiled a little.

"Come on, Isogai."

"Take us too!" Nakamura shouted. Isogai gave a small smile and led the small group out of the classroom.

•

•

Yukari holds her knee. Her breath gasped.

"Okay ... you give up?" Asked Nagisa. Yukari raised her head. "Of course not!" She replied irritably. Nagisa chuckled. then she twirled the knife in her hand.

"Just go ahead. If you are not tired, of course." Nagisa said. Yukari stared sharply at Nagisa then quickly jumped to attack Nagisa. Nagisa smiled. For the size of an elementary school child, Yukari is very agile. Well, you don't expect much if she has been training since she was 5 years old. Nagisa deflects all of Yukari's attacks. Nothing hit it. Nagisa smiled.

"Time out! Now you can use this." Said Nagisa while throwing the small gun she was holding.

"Huh? You know I'm an expert to use it right? " Said Yukari confused.

"Take it easy. The rules are simple. We will play hide and seek." Said Nagisa.

"Huh?"

"I repeat again. We will play hide and seek. we will walk in the opposite direction for ten minutes then come back very carefully. "

"Ah ... so who gets shot first loses. is that so?" Asked Yukari. Nagisa smiled.

"Well ... we start!" Then the two girls quickly moved away.

•

•

"Hey hey ... Karasuma sensei doesn't lie right?" Yoshida asked. They had entered the forest for ten minutes and had not found her.

"They were indeed left in the eastern corner of this forest Yoshida. But that doesn't mean they will be quiet, right?" Yoshida groaned. "Well since we're talking about Nagisa and Yukari-chan. So it's impossible for them to just stay quiet," said Isogai.

"So what?"

"Shhh ... don't move!" Isogai suddenly stopped. The students follow the instructions.

SREK

SREK

The sound of footsteps and leaves rubbing caught in their ears. The eyes of all students glanced sharply. Suddenly a little black-haired girl jumped in front of them and pointed a gun in her hand. The former students of class 3-E can only stare in surprise.

"Yukari-chan ... what are you doing?" Isogai asked. Yukari blinked and then clicked irritably.

"Argh! You surprised me, Isogai! " Isogai just smiled. "Practice again hm?" Yukari sighed.

"I don't have time to talk to you and ... your friends? I'm betting with Nagisa that I will win— " PLASH

Instantly Yukari's forehead turned blue. Yukari just stand there without word. Her hand grabbed her forehead and saw the blue liquid. This is joking right? Isogai and his friends were only quietly digesting what had happened.

"Pftt ... You have to get rid of that habit, Yukari-chan ..." A voice appeared in the middle of the crowd. Isogai turned and smiled.

"You're tricking her again right? I didn't even realize you had been walking with us since." The students suddenly turned to their tiny figure with a straight brown mane. The tiny figure walked past the former 3-E class students and stopped in front of Yukari. "Today is enough. So tell your father to increase my vacation time and Isogai. ok?" said the girl, smiling meaningfully. The Yukari girl could only mumble in annoyance.

"Hey ... hey ... we have had enough holidays." The brown-eyed girl turned around.

"I don't know you like to work." Isogai shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I'm glad you also begged for a holiday for me, Nagisa." Isogai's answer immediately made everyone there -minus Yukari, Isogai and Nagisa- gasp.

"Na ... Nagisa?" Nakamura pushed forward. Nagisa smiled a little.

"I'm sorry I'm not polite. I should have greeted you earlier. But because I'm training with this child I can't greet you first." Nagisa patted Yukari's head. Then she grabbed her hair and quickly took off her wig. The original blue hair breaks down.

"Hi. How are you guys?" Asked Nagisa while smiling. Nakamura immediately jumped towards Nagisa. Nagisa smiled a little while patting Nakamura's back which began to sob while cursing. Other friends also started invading it. Nagisa just replied with "sorry" or just showing a row of teeth. Then she turned in one direction and saw it. Amber man who looked at her from a distance. Nagisa paused for a moment. Karma walked over and stopped in front of Nagisa. Nakamura immediately released her arms. Nagisa clenched her fists then tried to smile.

"How are you, Akabane?"

•

•

"_How are you, Akabane?_"

Hearing that made karmic eyebrows twitch. Akabane? While the other students stared at the two sweatdrops.

**_They still haven't made up _**

Then Nagisa's eyes caught the figure of Okuda.

"Okuda-san hasn't met for a long time." Said Nagisa.

"E-eh?" Okuda looked surprised by Nagisa's greeting. Nagisa raised her eyebrows.

"Did I wrong? Ah ... or maybe it should be Akabane-san?" Asked Nagisa. Okuda's eyes widened and a red tinge appeared on her cheek. While Karma frowned, he didn't like to hear it.

"HEE ? YOU'RE TWO MARRIED ?!" Karma had no time for to interrupt Nagisa's guess - which was so miserable -, his friends had interrupted first. Nagisa only scratched her head in confusion seeing now her friends were busy interviewing Karma and Okuda.

"Pst ... Nagisa! your friends are very noisy, right?" Yukari said. Nagisa just laughed flatly. "Nagisa ~ I think you owe me a story." Nakamura embraced Nagisa. Nagisa laughed nervously.

"Okay ... it looks like they will be long. What if we go back first, hm?" Nakamura said. Nagisa smiled and nodded. Her eyes had glanced at Karma who was staring annoyed at his friends. Somehow Nagisa doesn't want to hear anything about Karma and Okuda.

•

•

Karma sighed for the umpteenth time. Somehow he felt Nagisa was very popular. He didn't even manage to talk to her even though. Last night he toured the building and did not find the girl. and this morning she had gathered with her female friends. Karma sighed again. Trying to hold back his annoyance.

"Pftt ... it looks like I found something interesting." Karma frowned at Nakamura's voice. Oh ... really... No! Why does God have to send the blonde girl when He's very annoyed? "What's wrong?" Asked Karma.

"Hmm? I'm just asking because we're leaving soon, you know?" Answered Nakamura.

"And don't act like that outside the office! You're on leave being my boss, do you know? " Karma shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"So? what would you do? It seems like Nagisa doesn't want to meet you." Karma put his hand in his jacket pocket.

"I know. I don't know ... what do you think?" Asked Karma lazily. "Do you ask me? You already know I don't want to help you right? You have to do it yourself like this Karma! You want Nagisa to admit you right? " Nakamura's chirping. Karma fell silent. He knows! It's just ... it's very difficult to hold on to that blue girl. The girl feels ... very far and cold for a reason.

"Hey ... there's no need to be that sad. If you are serious about it, you must do everything you can, Karma." Said Nakamura again. Karma finally smiled a little.

"You are right."

•

•

"What's wrong, Okuda-san?" Asked Nagisa. Currently both of them are behind the school building. Nagisa looked at the girl in front of her. Okuda looked down nervously.

"Na-Nagisa ... I ... like Karma-kun!" Said Okuda in the end. Nagisa silently tried to digest Okuda's words. I mean ... come on! Nagisa already knows that. So what's with this Okuda confession?

"Okay?" Nagisa answered uncertainly. Okuda looked up and looked at the Nagisa who was staring at her flatly.

"I ... I will not relent to you." Okuda said. Nagisa raised her eyebrows. So, since when did the girl in front of her give in to her? Nagisa snorted half a laugh.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. But ... if that's all you want to say, I'm sorry, Okuda-san ... I don't have time to ... compete like that. Besides ... if it's about Akabane ... you've won since long ago right?" Nagisa said while turning her back.

"But Nagisa, you don't know if-"

"Okuda san ... please ... can we stop this? Do what you like with that Akabane. I don't care." Said Nagisa as she walked away leaving Okuda.

•

•

Karma walked down the halls of the magnificent cruise ship. He was not sure why his friends chose to take a cruise compared to going by plane. But Karma enjoyed it. Sometimes things that buy that kind of time can make us feel comfortable right? And he is here now. Running 10 minutes ago. Walk through every room. Look for the 'popular' blue figure. Karma must talk to her. Should!

KRIEET

The open door shows a stretch of sea and Sunset. Karma raised his eyebrows at the empty deck of the ship. He just want to go back when he catches the figure of a blue-haired girl with beige knee-length dres. white beach hat perched on her head. Karma smiled and then approached.

"Nagisa ..." he called. The figure turned and fell silent. Karma can catch surprise in her blue eyes.

"Ah, Akabane? What's the matter? " Asked Nagisa. Karma re-linked his eyebrows with that call.

"Why did you call me Akabane?" Asked Karma. Nagisa looked at Karma for a moment then put on a confused face.

"That's ... your name isn't it?" She asked again. Karma sighed. OK.

"Nagisa ... I ... want to apologize." Said Karma. Nagisa raised her eyebrows. Not every day you get that kind of opportunity right? The one apologizing is Akabane Karma! "I don't remember you doing something wrong." Nagisa answered. Karma looked at the blue bead and realized it. Something was missing from that gaze. The twinkle is gone.

"Nagisa ... I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm really serious. "

"I'm serious too, Akabane. I don't remember what your fault is. After all, if there is already forgiven." answered Nagisa.

"You won't be able to forgive if you forget what someone else's fault, Nagisa. Is that a sign you're really mad at me until you forget it? "Asked Karma. Nagisa fell silent then sighed. Without answering she stepped closer to Karma "You ... you should know, Akabane ... Sinking too long can kill you. So why don't you just go back with Okuda?" Asked Nagisa. Karma wrinkled his eyes.

"Nagisa ... I joined this event because I want to improve everything with you. I want to say that as far I still Lo-." "Akabane Karma." Nagisa cut Karma's words. Karma fell silent. Nagisa stepped past Karma and stopped right in front of the door.

"You must be tired. You better take a break. But let me tell you this ... " Nagisa turned and her blue bead met the amber beads of the red mane. Then her mouth coldly said

"I have stopped loving you. So don't ever discuss this again. " With that Nagisa opened the door and stepped away from the stunned Karma himself.

• •

**Fuchu Prison, Tokyo. **

KLANG.

Tap

Tap

Tap

The woman walked while ringing her neck. her lips finally smiled sarcastically as her face greeted the sun's light. Finally! She turned to the right and left before she finally stepped towards a telephone box. She entered the box and pressed a number. while igniting a cigarette on her lips.

"_Yes_?"

"Hey. I have come out. "

"_Is it true_?"

"Of course. Where are you now?"

"_Do you ask me? Of course doing what I've been wanting to do for a long time! I'm not a person who likes to buy time for fun. Want to catch up with me? _" The woman laughed.

"Of course. It's not wrong for me to rely on you. " Then after a little chat again, she closed her call. The short haired woman walked out leaving the telephone box. She smiled. Cunning smile of course. Then she reached into her jacket pocket and took out a photo. A photo of a blue-haired girl similar to her. It's just that she is younger and prettier. She smiled like a crazy person. She licked her lips and pressed her index finger toward the photo.

"We will meet soon, honey ... I'm sure you miss your mother. I'll make sure you and your little friends get a gift from me." She said softly followed by her giggle.

—

Ah... I'm Sory for not updating soon! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading this story and see you

Amaya


End file.
